Arimanius
by Darth Kottaram
Summary: AU: What if Harry was Voldemort's Son?
1. Chapter One

****

Arimanius _by Darth Kottaram_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Rated R for disturbing subject matter.

Chapter One Rewritten!

****

Order of the Phoenix Spoilers ahead!

Chapter 1

It was clear November night in London. Lily Evans drunkenly stumbled through Diagon Alley. She had spent the past few hours drinking at the Leaky Cauldron, alone. She decided that it was probably best for her. /_It's not everyday you find out your fiancé also happens to be your brother._/ she reflected.

Albus Dumbledore had approached her and James the day before their wedding. He had a look of sorrow upon his face, a look that Lily had never seen before.

"Ahem. Lily, James, I have made a most unfortunate discovery. It seems that Lily, you were adopted by the Evans family twenty years ago, and not born to them." Dumbledore had said.

"You're kidding! It's a blessing that I'm not blood-related to my twit of a sister, Petunia. What could be unfortunate about that?" she had asked naively.

"I have found that your birth mother happened to have you through an affair, and gave you away. It seems that a man named Tom Marvolo Riddle, one of my former pupils, is your real father." Dumbledore continued. He was about to say something else when James interrupted.

"I've read about him in the Hogwarts Archives. He earned the most O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s that anyone has ever received at Hogwarts. I imagine you got your brilliant mind from him." said James. "Imagine how talented our children will be!"

"I would hope you would bear no such children, dear Lily." Dumbledore had said sadly. "Your mother, the one who had the affair, was Angelica Potter, young James' mother. You are siblings."

She remembered staring at the Professor in shock, and then vomiting on James. The next thing she knew, she was in the Leaky Cauldron ordering round after round of "Gryffindor's Best Red Rum". Finally, after six hours Tom, the barkeep had kicked her out into the night, saying she had drank too much.

/_Now what for I do with my life? I've been in love with James since third year. He and the Marauders were my best friends, even though I was a Slytherin._/thought Lily as she stumbled into Knockturn Alley. /_Life just doesn't seem worth living, now that all my dreams are crushed._/she considered as she walked face-first into a street lamp.

*****************************

Lord Voldemort was strolling through Knockturn Alley. The Ministry of Magic did not dare to enter into this realm of Dark Magic. He had a small home here, that was actually quite picturesque. The Dark Lord looked into one of the many store windows, where the he saw 'Lord Voldemort Action Figures' on sale. /_An incredible likeness to myself._/ thought the Dark Lord as he saw his toy self perform the Killing Curse on three toy Aurors.

He soon sensed a powerful witch enter his realm. Voldemort turned to see an incredibly beautiful woman with long red hair stumble into a street lamp. The Dark Lord smiled to himself, as he realized he had a new plaything. He approached the woman lying on the street, and pulled her up. 

"You appear to need some assistance Madame." he said, waiting to see the reaction on the woman's face when she realized that the Dark Lord was right next to her.

/_Ooh, this guy is handsome, and powerful._/thought Lily as she looked into the man's blood-red eyes. /_Perhaps a little romp with someone, other than my brother, would raise my spirits_/ "Thank you, kind sir." she said seductively, before kissing the Dark Lord's lips.

/_Mhm, it has been a long time since a woman kissed me consensually. Perhaps, I won't kill her._/ thought the Dark Lord. He began to kiss her back, and lifted her into his strong arms. /_This more fun than torturing muggles._/reflected the Dark Lord as he carried her into his home.

*****************************

__

The Next Morning

Professor Dumbledore had become quite worried. He had heard from Tom, barkeep at the Leaky Cauldron, that Lily Evans had been drinking quite heavily last night. He was even more concerned that she had not returned to the flat she shared with James Potter, or to anyone of her friend's residences. /_Perhaps I should have given her the news gentler. Then again, I haven't even told her who her father really is._/ reflected the wise Headmaster. 

He thought back to the first time he had seen Lily, at the Sorting Ceremony just eight years ago. Her considerable height and regal gait, set her apart from the other first-years. However, her eyes were her best feature. The emerald green orbs were incredibly intense, exactly like her father's, so many years ago. /_I should have seen the resemblance then_/. The Sorting Hat barely touched her head, before it shouted SLYTHERIN. Her remarkable academic achievements over the next seven years were much like her father's, she finished only two O.W.L.s and one N.E.W.T. behind Riddle. 

He had finally seen the resemblance when Diagon Alley was attacked by Death Eaters, two weeks ago. She had taken down fourteen Dark Wizards, before the remaining Death Eaters retreated. Mad-Eye Moody only got ten, and was quite upset about it afterwards. None but the most powerful of mages, could do such a thing. He knew then she could not be a muggle-born witch. Dumbledore had been forced to use Veritaserum on Mrs. Evans, and then on Mrs. Potter to get the truth. /_Ah well, at least I know now. I just pray that Voldemort doesn't find that he has an heir./_

As he entered Knockturn Alley, he used a simple Invisibility Charm to hide himself in the hive of villainy. "_Busco Ownerum_" he muttered using a hair comb. The comb flew slowly in the direction a quaint house. Dumbledore entered the house and followed the comb up the stairs and into the Master Bedroom, and was horrified by the sight he beheld.

Lily Evans was curled up in the arms of Lord Voldemort. Her head was tucked under his chin, and she had a look of utter bliss on her face. At that moment, Voldemort awoke, sensing that Dumbledore was near.

"Oh bloody hell!" he hissed, before leaping out of bed, and then out the window.

Lily awoke with a start, as her man-pillow left suddenly. She opened her eyes in time to see a naked man with blood-red eyes leap out a window. /_Wasn't that Voldemort? Oh Merlin, what have I done? I didn't use a contraceptive potion did I?_/

"I'm afraid the situation is worse then it seems, dear Lily. Lord Voldemort also happens to be Tom Marvolo Riddle." said Dumbledore, seeing the horrified look on his pupil's face. "I'm afraid we have much to discuss."

*****************************

__

Nine Months Later.

Lord Voldemort sat deep within his Dark Fortress in Wales, contemplating the young woman, Lily, he had bedded nine months ago. One of his spies, Peter Pettigrew, was her friend; and had informed him that the girl had become pregnant and had given birth to a boy on July 31. However, the fool has not been able to inform him whether the child was his or her former boyfriend, Potter's.

/_I suppose that's what I get for choosing such an idiotic spy. Thankfully, I've almost seduced Black & Potter, as well as that werewolf to the Dark Side._/ He had begun to recruit the three after learning they had scored the highest on the Auror exams. /_Their weakness is women, I can use that to control them. Just a little more bait, and they'll be mine. Now it is either this boy, or the Longbottom child who will be my rival. Ah, come the infamous Marauders. No doubt to join me. What a wonderful day this is._/

"Welcome, young wizards. I have been expecting you." said Voldemort from his throne.

"Of course, my Lord." said the three, kneeling before the Dark Lord, and kissing the hem of his robes.

"We wish to join your circle of Death Eaters." said Potter, looking up at Voldemort. The Dark Lord could see the yearning for power and greatness in the young man's eyes. 

/_Losing his fiancée must have sent him over the edge. I doubt his friends are as enthusiastic as he is. Still, they will be useful._/ Of course, but you must do something for me first." said the Dark Lord.

"Anything, Master." replied Potter. Black and Lupin seemed to agree as well.

"Tell me, who is the father of Lily Evans' child?" asked Voldemort.

"Well, from what we know, she was impregnated by her father, by accident." replied Black.

"A man named Tom Marvolo Riddle, if I'm not mistaken. He had an affair with my mother and produced Lily." added Potter.

"This has greatly disturbed her, my Lord. She has even gone so far as to take Riddle's name, for some reason." said Remus Lupin.

"You have pleased me a great deal, my servants. Hold out your left arms." the Dark Lord commanded. When they did so, he took out his wand and muttered "_Morsmorde Tatoom"_ thrice. Soon the Dark Mark appeared on all three arms.

"Now, young Death Eaters, I'll allow my servants to entertain you for pleasing me so greatly. Diana, Eliza, Athena, take these three gentlemen up to their rooms." Three buxom women appeared from the shadows and led the salivating men into the residential towers of the Castle.

/_Potter's mother? He must be talking about my relationship with Angelica. Yes, she had an affair with me, dear James, but she was under the Imperius curse at the time! Still, she was quite a tiger in bed. I suppose that she was pregnant, not just getting fat, as I originally thought. Either way, it would have been a drag to continue with her, I was better off without her. But I would have a daughter, had I stayed. A real family member that would love me._/

/And now I have a son as well. A child born of a dark liaison. He is most certainly the One with the power to vanquish me. And yes, Lily has thrice defied me. One, by allying herself with the Ministry instead with my Death Eaters, as she is a Slytherin; two, by capturing fourteen of my Death Eaters at the Debacle at Diagon Alley; three, by simply taking my father's name. There can be no doubt it is my son that has the power to vanquish me./

/_I'll have to kill him. There really is no other choice. As long as he lives I am in danger. As such, Dumbledore will probably keep my children at Hogwarts for some time. Then he'll use the Fidelius Charm to protect them. However, her four closest friends are all my servants. I must simply insure that she uses one of them instead of Dumbledore, which should be no problem. Yes, all is going well. There will be no stopping me from my destiny of ruling the world_!/

*****************************

__

One Year Later.

Potter, Black, and Lupin walked into the Ministry building concealing their Death Eater uniforms under their robes. Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange and Igor Karkaruff had been caught by Aurors and were soon to be put to trial. The Dark Lord had commanded them to set the Lestrange brothers free, but to terminate Karkaruff as he was willing to cooperate with the Ministry. Once the three Death Eaters found an empty room, donned their masks and robes, and returned to the crowded hallways of the Ministry.

"_Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra_!" they shouted, killing many, as they rushed to the dungeons on the second sublevel. The three easily defeated the guards, and soon had all three freed.

"Thank Salazaar, you're here friends. I don't know how much longer we could have held out." said Karkaruff, trying to sound as chummy as possible.

"Sorry traitor, you're not leaving this place alive." said Potter.

"_Crucio"_ said the three in unison, giving Karkaruff a extraordinarily painful death. After giving the Lestranges their wands, the four Death Eaters made their way out of the Ministry building.

They were almost at the entrance when Peter Pettigrew intercepted them. "Sorry friends, but with you out of three out of the way, I will take your place as Commander of the Death Eaters. _Avada Kedavra_! _Avada Kedavra!_" he shouted, killing the Lestrange brothers.

Quickly, Lupin took out a poisoned dagger and launched at Pettigrew, hitting the traitor in the heart. "Come, we must get out of here before the Aurors arrive." he commanded.

However, it was too late. Six Aurors came up behind them, led by Mad-Eye Moody. The nine dueled and soon five Aurors were dead on the ground. In desperation, Moody finally used the Killing Curse, hitting Potter square on the chest. Black responded with the Killing Curse himself, and soon Moody was dead as well.

"James…" Black cried softly, upon seeing his dead companion.

"Take off his Death Eater uniform and leave him here, that way he'll die a hero to these fools. We're supposed to arrive here soon as Aurors, so hurry up." commanded Lupin. Black obeyed and soon they had removed Potter's uniform, as well as their own and hid them away.

A moment later, Albus Dumbledore arrived, looking quite tired. He surveyed the scene and noted the great sadness in his former pupils' eyes. "I suppose the three Death Eaters got away."

"Not before killing James." said Black, breaking up as he did so. Dumbledore turned away, not suspecting that three of his best pupils had killed twenty Ministry officials and fourteen Aurors.

*****************************

__

One Week Later.

Lily Riddle sat with her young son, Harold James Riddle, watching the sunset from their estate at Demon's Dell. She had changed her name to Riddle, not wanting the name Evans a moment longer. Dumbledore hadn't been pleased, but her mind had been made up. 

/_It's been one week since James died._/ she thought sullenly. He was quite supportive of her during the pregnancy and was there when Harry was delivered. She had intended on making him the Secret-Keeper, but Lupin has taken the position instead, as Black was far too emotional now. /_I'll miss James. He was the best brother one could have. I'm glad I buried him here, at Demon's Dell. It's beautiful and peaceful, and a wonderful final resting place._/ Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming her way.

"Hello sweetie, good to see you again." greeted Voldemort as approached the young woman.

"What do you want?" she asked defiantly, not willing to be intimidated by her father.

/_My child certainly has courage._/ thought the Dark Lord. "I have come for my son. He can live no longer. Soon, he will become a threat to me, and I cannot allow that to happen. However, I'll allow you to live. _Petrificus Totalus_." Lily was bound and unable to stop the Dark Lord from harming their child.

"I'm sorry my son, but this must be done." said Voldemort, looking down upon the one-year old. "_Avada Kedavra."_

The toddler took his thumb out of his mouth, and clearly said "Daddy."

/_My son recognizes me! How can I do this to him? He's so beautiful, so innocent._/ Just as the curse hit the child's forehead, the Dark Lord muttered the word "_Volvio"_ brining most of the curse back to himself. The child began to cry as he was left with a bleeding lightning-shaped scar, while only the corpse of his father remained, his spirit sent flying away.

*****************************

__

Next Day.

The headline of the Daily Prophet was "You-Know-Who Defeated By Infant Child". It seemed that the entire Wizarding World knew of the previous day's events, and it made Lily feel quite uneasy. She had left her now destroyed home to stay at Hogwarts, until the press coverage lightened. Lupin and Black were still in the medical wing, as it seemed Voldemort had tortured the information out of them. Dumbledore had found them unconscious in their shared flat.

Soon, Dumbledore entered the small room in the Central Tower, where the Professors stayed. "Are you feeling better Lily?" he asked.

"Not really, considering I have no home, no money, and no other family." she replied morosely.

"Well, I believe I can solve two of those problems. Both Mr. Potter and Voldemort had extensive fortunes. As you and Harry are their only living relatives, I have arranged it with Gringotts to put their fortunes into an account for the both of you." he said giving Lily two small keys. "As for the matter of a home, you could stay at Hogwarts. We are in need of Charms teacher, and you are far more talented than the other candidate, Flitwick."

"Thank you, Professor. I'm indebted to you for giving me this opportunity. I'm sure I'll make the best of it, Professor." responded Lily. /_I have a future again._/ she thought, looking into her son's emerald green eyes.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Chapter Two

****

Arimanius _by Darth Kottaram_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Rated R for disturbing subject matter.

To Alianna15, Star Mage, LyLogic, HPIceAngel, Sparky, Fallen Dragon, Angel_01: Thanks for the review!

To Lina: Yes, I know it was a bit hurried. I really had to kill off James Potter and Moody, as they become problematic later on in the story. Thank you for the review!

To ntamara: You're probably right. I've been thinking about rewriting Chapter One, as it is rather short. Thanks for the advice!

Chapter 2

It was a warm night at the end of July. Soon-to-be eleven-year-old Harry Riddle was sitting at one of the many windows in his room. Harry was extremely tall for age, and had greasy, unruly hair. His emerald green eyes were quite intense, but the feature that set him apart from others was his lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. He lived in his Mother's quarters at Hogwarts. They had lived there, ever since Voldemort attacked him at Demon's Dell. /_Ever since my Father attacked me._/ he mentally corrected. /_I suppose I should be angry, but I'm not for some reason. He did after all, sacrifice himself for me in the end. Mum says he's still out there somewhere. I hope that's true. It would be nice to have a real father. Severus is more like a big brother; and Sirius and Remus are like little brothers. Dumbledore's nice, but he seems to be a bit frightened of me. Although I must admit, I do enjoy having the 'Greatest Wizard of Modern Times' wary of me._/ reflected Harry.

Two warms hands wrapped around his stomach brought him of his reverie. "Hello, Sweetie. Can't seem to get to sleep?" asked his mother, Lily.

"No, Mum. I just can't wait till I'm eleven." replied Harry.

"Well, wait no longer; it's 12:01 AM. You're eleven!" congratulated Lily. "And here is you Hogwarts letter. Go ahead open it."

On the envelope of the letter, in green ink it stated:

Mr. H. Riddle

Professor Riddle's Quarters

Central Tower, Hogwarts

Scotland

Harry carefully opened the envelope to pull out the letter within:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

__

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Riddle,

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await you owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Lily Riddle

__

Deputy Headmistress

"But that's today! Why'd you wait until the last minute?" asked Harry.

"Oh, don't be silly, the date doesn't really matter. I already put your reply down as an 'Yes' anyway. Unless, you don't want to go to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Of course I want to go! Can we go get my books and equipment this morning, please? Pretty please?"

"Actually, you should get dressed; we're going to go shopping now."

"Now? But the stores on Diagon Alley don't open till Ten o'clock in the morning."

"Are you kidding, Sweetie? You know I don't trust the stores on Diagon Alley. Except for Ollivanders, and that's open twenty-four hours. Quite convenient. We'll be going to Knockturn Alley, and things don't get going there until after ten at night. Now come on, get out of your pajamas and get dressed."

Harry ran around his room and hurriedly put on his robes. "Ready, Mum." he announced, as he arrived at the fireplace.

"Good. Now you know how to travel by Floo. Remember it's 'Simmering Goblet', say it clearly dear." Lily instructed, giving him a handful of the powder.

"Okay, Mum. Simmering Goblet." Harry shot past dozens of fireplaces before coming out in a tavern in Knockturn Alley.

"Evening, Harry." greeted Remus Lupin and Sirius Black from behind the bar. Remus and Sirius had bought a run-down tavern in Knockturn Alley, and had renovated it specifically for Dark Creatures and Beings. There were rooms for Werewolves during the Full Moon, Vampires during the daylight hours, and other such things. In a short time the 'Simmering Goblet' was more famous than the 'Leaky Cauldron', and making quite a bit more gold as well.

"Evening Uncle Remus, Uncle Sirius. Mum's going be here in a little while, ah, here she is." replied Harry, as Lily came out of the fireplace.

"Evening, Remus, Sirius. No drinks tonight. My boy's got to do his Hogwarts shopping!" beamed Lily.

"Ah, congratulations Harry. The next seven years will be some of the best of your life. And regardless what your Mum says about studying and that sort of rubbish, remember to go wander around the Forbidden Forest, carouse drunkenly with your friends, and all the other good stuff." advised Sirius. "I remember the night I spent with a rather pretty Ravenclaw girl in first-year…"

"Come one, let's get of here before Sirius gets graphic." said Lily, pulling a blushing Harry out of the tavern. "You already have robes, so go on to 'Cadavers and Corpses Apothecary', Sweetie. I have to get something from Gringotts."

"Does it have to do with what's in vault 713?" asked Harry.

"How do you know about that?' Lily asked, surprised.

"I heard you talking to Professor Dumbledore this morning." replied Harry.

"Never you mind. We'll talk when I get back." said Lily in a angry tone, before she turned and left.

/_I guess that's a yes._/ thought Harry. /_Oh well, I'll find out somehow./ _ Harry quickly walked towards the Potion Shop, greeting the friendly Hags and Vampires. As he entered the store, he noticed the delightful aroma of simmering eye-balls. /_I like this place already_/.

"Excuse me , sir? I would like to see the advanced potions kits please." said Harry.

"A Hogwarts student? Don't get many of those here. You look a little young to be using advanced potions kits." replied the shopkeeper.

"Well, I don't think my Uncle Severus would expect any less from me." replied Harry.

"Severus? Severus Snape, you say? Right this way sir, my best potion kits are in the back." answered the shopkeeper quickly, as he led Harry. He pulled out two large, and expensive-looking boxes from a closet. "This one happens to be recommended by Arsenius Jigger and this one is made by the descendants of Parcelsus. These two are used by some of the top Potions Masters in the world."

Harry looked at both kits, but neither quite felt right. He looked around the back of the shop, and noticed a small silver chest, covered in quite a bit of dust, on top of one of the shelves. "Excuse me, sir. I'd like to look at that one. The small, silver chest up there."

The shopkeeper took down the chest, and looked at it with anger in his eyes. Engraved on the front were two large snakes, with emeralds for eyes. "I believe this has been here for about fifty years. Some bloke sold it to me for thirty galleons. I bought it, but never figured out how to open it. Conniving Son-of-a…"

"I'll take it." interrupted Harry. "Here's fifty galleons. Have a good evening." He left the money on the counter, and quickly left the store.

/_Now what possessed me to do that? This box might not even be a potions kit. But, yet, I know it is. Maybe I'll ask Mum about it. Now let's see what's next on that list. Oh yeah books._/ Harry entered a store named 'Necromancer's Sanctum'. He had overheard his Mum praising it as the best bookstore in England.

He easily managed to get all the requisite books, and picked up two others. _Advanced Charms for the Ambitious Wizard_ as well as _Advanced Potions for the Superior Slytherin. _/_There's no way I'm not going to end up a Slytherin. My Dad's the greatest Dark Sorcerer of All-Time._/

As Harry made his way to the counter, he noticed a leather-bound book that had the same two serpents on the front cover. /_I sense that this will be helpful/_ he thought as he took the book. 

When he got to the counter, the shopkeeper spoke up. "I wouldn't buy that book lad. We haven't been able to even open it."

"I'm pretty sure I know how to open it." Harry replied, as he paid for his books.

Lily was waiting for him outside, and Harry noticed a grubby little package in her pocket.

"Did you get that from vault 713? What is it?"

"I can't tell you anything about what I got from vault 713. It's Hogwarts business." she replied putting the package deep inside her cloak. "Are those two things what I think they are?" she asked pointing at the silver chest and the leather-bound book.

"I don't know, Mum. I just felt the need to buy them. The shopkeepers said they couldn't open the chest or the book." Harry replied.

"Harry, I want you to try something. Look deep into the eyes of the serpents on the chest." Lily instructed. "Good, now say 'Open Up'"

__

Open Up said Harry, but to his own ears it sounded like a snake's hiss. However, his Mother was right and the chest opened up. Inside was jet-black pewter cauldron, a gold set of scales, a mortar and pestle set, as well as hundreds of drawers of potions ingredients. Somehow Harry knew that the ingredients restocked themselves, and that the equipment was indestructible.

"What is this Mum? How do I know about it? Why do I feel this way?"

"I believe that this is the potions set of Salazaar Slytherin. The last one to be in possession of it, was your father. Only a Parselmouth, from the line of Slytherin, can open it. I believe we are the only two still alive. This was quite an extraordinary buy. This must be worth millions of galleons. The book is probably something of the same sort. You can open it when we get home. Now, put your things away, it's time to get you a pet."

"A pet? What about Hedwig?"

"Well, he's more like the family owl. I think you'd like something more personal, something you can keep with you." The pair entered 'Creatures of the Night' and began looking around.

"How about this black cat, Mum?"

"Cats are really more for witches than wizards. How about this salamander?"

"I thought I cold only get cats, owls, or toads."

"Ah, I really don't care for the school rules. I'm letting lots of kids bring rats and dogs this year."

"Oh. Well how about a snake then?"

"A snake? You sure, sweetie? It's a bit of a dark creature."

"Ah, it'll be alright, Mum. Since I'm a Parselmouth, I'll be able to talk to it."

"Fine. But pick out a friendly one. The last thing I need is an ornery snake slithering around the Common Room."

Harry looked through the different snakes, but was attracted to a rather small snake. It was black, with silver stripes and had odd emerald eyes. _Hello._

__

You can speak to me? My Mother told there were wizards who could speak Parseltongue, I am Sara, What is your name? asked the snake.

I'm Harry Riddle, and this is my Mother, Lily Riddle. Nice to meet you.

Harry Riddle? The Boy Who Lived? Imagine my luck. Nice to meet you as well.

Well, tell me about yourself. I'd like to buy you.

I am female, and one year old actually. My Mother died three months ago. She was quite old, almost sixty. I am a Silver Kingsnake. I like to eat other snakes, but lizards and mice are quite tasty as well. I am a viviparous kingsnake, which means I give birth to tiny snakes rather than lay eggs. My turn-ons are bloody vipers and long slithers on the beach.

A bit of comedian, aren't you? I'm definitely buying you. 

Harry picked up the snake, which wrapped itself around his left arm for warmth. Soon Sara was paid for, and the only thing left was to buy a wand. The two made their way into Diagon Alley. Their thoughts were so absorbed in the snake that Harry purchased, that neither noticed a dark shadow creep towards Gringotts. They were soon at Ollivanders.

An old man with moon-like eyes greeted them as they entered. /_He doesn't seem quite human._/ thought Harry as he examined the man.

"Welcome Harry Riddle. I've been expecting you for some time now. You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday you were here, Professor Riddle, purchasing your wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, made out of willow. Quite swishy, isn't it?" commented Mr. Ollivander.

"Yes, it is." she replied.

"Ah, and your father's wand. Yes, I know who your father was. Thirteen and a half inches. Yew, Core of a phoenix feather. Extremely powerful wand, and in the wrong hands … well, If I'd known what that wand was going to do… Well, no point dallying about. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather was in his wand, gave another feather - just one other. Here, I made this wand with you in mind. Fourteen and a half inches. Yew, holly, and willow. Core of that particular phoenix feather. Quite supple and swishy, but a great amount of power. Well, try it out." instructed Mr. Ollivander.

Harry felt a warmth in his hand as soon as he took the wand. He raised it above his head, and brought it swishing down through the air and a stream of silver, green, and black sparks shot from the end like a firework.

Harry noticed tears in his Mother's eyes and a smile of pride upon her face. She enveloped him in a tight hug, and whispered into his ear. "You're surpassing my greatest hopes for you. I'm so proud, Sweetie." After a few moments, she ended the hug and paid for the wand.

They exited the shop just in time to see a large explosion at Gringotts. Harry could hear several screaming voices. As they got closer they saw a dark figure point his wand in the air and say _"Morsmorde."_ The Dark Mark soon flew over Gringotts, and the figure apparated away. A few moments later, thirty Aurors apparated outside of Gringotts. The outer walls of the large building had been blown away, and it was clear that many goblins and a few wizards were dead.

"A Death Eater?" whispered Lily. "Come on, Harry we have to get home."

"But shouldn't we stay and …"

"Now, Harry. We're going now." Lily dragged Harry to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry noted the anxious expressions on the patrons faces, as by now the whole of Wizarding London knew of the break-in at Gringotts and the Dark Mark that flew above it. The particularly terrified face of a pale young man, caught his eye.

"G-good evening, P-professor R-R-R-Riddle. C-can't tell you h-how p-pleased I am to m-meet you Mr. R-R-R-Riddle." the man stuttered.

"Good evening, Professor Quirell. Sweetie, he will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor." introduced Lily.

"Pleased to meet you as well, Professor Quirell." Harry said extending his hand.

Professor Quirell shuddered for a few moments. Harry thought he could hear a voice softly whisper "Take his hand, you spineless bag of bones. How Dumbledore gave you that job, I'll never know." Quirell then gingerly grasped his hand, and quickly let it go; as if he were afraid of being burned. However, Harry felt a faint warmth in his scar, a sensation much like being hugged by his Mother. /_Odd. I get the feeling that I'm the only one who heard that voice. He feels familiar though_/.

Lily seemed to be amused by the Professor's fear of Harry. After giggling quietly, she spoke up. "Come along now, Sweetie. It's rather late. I'll see you in a few days Professor Quirell."

They to the Floo back to Professor Riddle's Quarters, and Lily told Harry to get ready for bed. He quickly put his things away, and put on his pajamas. He then settled in waiting for his Mother to arrive.

Lily entered the room dressed in her nightgown. She sat on the edge of his bed, and kissed her son's forehead and cheeks. "I won't be able to tuck you in when you stay at the Slytherin Dormitory, you know."

"I know Mum. I'll miss it, but I'll grow out of it eventually."

"You're growing up so fast, Sweetie. Soon, you're going to be a fully-trained Wizard."

"I want be he most powerful Wizard in history, just like Dad." 

At this Lily's smile faltered a bit, but she quickly recovered. "Goodnight, Sweetie." She tucked him in and quickly left the room.

*****************************

As Lily lay in bed, her mind kept going back to what Harry said. /_Everyday he gets more powerful. Sometimes he frightens even the other teachers. Dumbledore was terrified when Harry was yelling at a seventh-year for stepping on him. He's so much like his father, our father, that it's uncanny. But is that a bad thing? I remember when Sirius and Remus told me that they, and James, had been Death Eaters. I had been shocked then, but really don't feel so bad about it now. They're my closest friends, and they aren't evil. Severus, whose only second to Harry in my heart, was a Death Eater too. And then there's Voldemort himself, he gave his life for Harry in the end. Is he really that evil, if he's capable of such love? Can he really be that bad? Perhaps, if he ever returns, Harry could have a Father. And perhaps I could too._/ thought Lily as she went to sleep.

*****************************

Harry headed towards Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross, feeling quite foolish. His Mum had insisted that he take the Hogwarts Express along with the other students so that he could make friends, and gain experiences. /_Yeah, right. I'm positive she just kicked me out so that she could spend some quality time with Severus._/

As he walked towards the portal, he overhead three voices arguing. "Mum, I'm sure that this is the way to the Hogwarts Express. It says so in _Hogwarts: A History._" said a girl with brown, bushy hair.

"Are you sure dear, it looks like a plain old wall to me." said her Mother.

"I don't want you walking into a wall, and breaking you nose dear." said her Father.

Harry decided to help the obviously Muggle-born girl out. "She's right actually, that is the portal." he told them, before running through it.

Harry approached the Hogwarts Express, and quickly put his trunk on the train. He looked for a empty compartment, and soon found one. As h began to doze lightly, the brown, bushy-haired girl came into his compartment, and sat down next to him.

"Thanks for your help back there, I'm Hermione Granger, who are you?" asked Hermione.

"Harry Riddle." he replied.

"Are you really? said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books for background reading and you're in …"

"_Modern Magical History _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century._ Yeah, my Mum bought them for me. She was quite amused. My Mum's a Professor at Hogwarts."

"Really? Do you live there?"

"Yeah, I've lived there since I was one. It's rather boring actually, no one my own age to play with. But I did get access to most of the library. There are hundreds of thousands of books in there. I've mainly stayed in the Charms and Potions sections though."

"Wow! You're lucky. What house do you think you'll be sorted in?"

"Slytherin. Both my parents were Slytherins."

"I, um, heard that they don't like people from non-magic families in Slytherin. Is that true?"

"Ah, that's a load of rubbish. There are people like that in every house, not just Slytherin. But I'm going to be a Slytherin, and I don't hate you. In fact, you're rather nice company. Here, let me introduce you to Sara, my pet snake."

Harry uncoiled the snake from his arm, and set it on Hermione's lap. "Are you sure this is a good idea? She doesn't look too friendly."

"Don't worry she's not venomous. She actually quite funny, if you can understand what she's saying."

"You're a Parselmouth? I thought only a Dark Wizard could be a Parselmouth."

"It's a rarer gift that the books make it out to be. The only two Dark Wizards who were Parselmouths were Salazaar Slytherin and Lord Voldemort."

"I thought you weren't supposed to say his name?"

"Only fools are afraid of a name. I'm sad to say most Slytherins are afraid to say his name as well."

At that moment a pale boy, with platinum blonde hair, along with two huge kids about Harry's height came in to the compartment.

"Is it true?' asked the pale boy. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Riddle's in this compartment."

"Yeah, I'm Harry Riddle. This is my friend Hermione Granger, and this my snake Sara. Please sit down. Here let me expand that for you. _Expandus Compartmentum."_ said Harry, and with a flick with his wand, the room expanded to accommodate all five of them.

The three other boys sat down, impressed with the control Harry had at such a young age. "This is Crabbe and Goyle. And my name's Draco Malfoy." said the pale boy, extending his hand to both Hermione and Harry

Harry took and shook it firmly. "Pleased to meet you." A moment later, Hermione did the same.

"That was some powerful magic there, Harry." commented Draco.

"Students don't learn that until third year." added Hermione.

"Well, I've seen my Mum doing it loads of times at Hogwarts. I guess I just picked it up."

"Isn't your Mum, the Head of Slytherin House?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, I have feeling that's going to be a bitch. She's going be twice as hard on me than the other students." replied Harry.

"Hey, I heard a rumor that your Mum and Snape, the Potions Master were …" said Draco.

"Yeah, they are. Severus, ah, Professor Snape is really cool. He's great to the Slytherins, they say he would have been the Head of Slytherin if it wasn't for my Mum having seniority." said Harry.

"What does your Mum teach?" asked Hermione.

"She's the Spells and Charms teacher, but she teaches the Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts students Hexes and Curses." replied Harry. He looked out the window to see that it was getting dark. "We better put on our robes, we're almost there."

Hermione and Harry had just fished putting on their robes, when the train arrived. They exited the train to see the huge Hagrid greeting the first-years.

"That's Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. He's a bit afraid of me, but really nice. He has some cool creatures so try to get on his good side if you want to play with them." advised Harry.

Harry, Hermione, and Draco got into a boat leaving Crabbe and Goyle in another. The boats smoothly glided across the lake until they were in an underground cavern. They reached a door. Hagrid knocked three times on the door, and then Professor Riddle opened the door, wearing her scariest face along with her normal teaching outfit. This consisted of a form-fitting black leather bodysuit, and a satiny black cape. Needless to say, she was quite popular with the male population of Hogwarts.

"Follow me." she sneered. Of all the students, only Harry was not intimidated by his Mum. And that was only because he saw the smile in her eyes. /_She does enjoy scaring little kids doesn't she._/ Professor Riddle led them into the small chamber beside the Great Hall, and gave them the standard introduction speech.

"How exactly do they sort us into our houses?" asked Draco.

"They put the Sorting Hat on you, and it tells you what House you belong in by reading your mind and character." answered Harry.

Soon, Professor Riddle led them Into the Great Hall and the sorting began. Harry was surprised to see Hermione sorted into Slytherin. As his name was called, whispers broke out all over the Hall.

Harry confidently walked over to Hat, and put it on. He could feel the Hat feeling around His head for information.

"Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting…So, where shall I put you? Slytherin, eh? You want to be great. Mhm. Better be SLYTHERIN!"

Harry took off the hat to loud cheering from the Slytherin table. He took his place at the end of the table next to Hermione and opposite of Malfoy. The Hall quieted down after the last students were sorted, and they waited for Dumbledore to speak.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we start our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" The Hall erupted into cheers, as students began to dig into the plates now filled with food.

The Bloody Baron came to sit next to Harry, and looked longingly at his plate. Seeing the ghost's hunger, he began filling a plate for him. He muttered "Ghoulatus" and seemed to transfigure the food into ghoulish form.

"Why, thank you young Slytherin." said the grateful Baron, as he dug into his plate.

The others at the table stared at him, before slowly turning back to their own meals. Hermione was looking at him with a mixture of awe and something else that Harry couldn't fathom. Draco on the other hand, seemed to look amused at Harry's generosity.

"We giving out charity now, Riddle? I didn't think Slytherins did that sort of thing." commented Draco.

"Perhaps, this one act of kindness will be helpful in the long term." said Harry wisely. Harry, now finished with his meal, began to look around the Hall. His mother was speaking with Professor McGonagall, and Severus was speaking to Professor Quirell. A burst of warmth shot across Harry, as he looked at the Professor Quirell's head.

As Harry continued to stare at Professor Quirell, he realized that the entire Hall had already finished the school song. Snapping out of his trance, he got up and followed the Slytherin Prefect down to their dormitory in the Dungeons. The dormitory was furnished rather lavishly, as many of the rich Slytherin parents didn't want their children staying in less than perfect conditions. Harry trudged off to their bedroom, and quickly put on his pajamas. Without a word to anyone, he went to bed and was instantly asleep.

Perhaps Harry had eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream. He was in a beautiful meadow, sitting under a tree with his father, Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort looked just as his Mum described him: extremely tall, pale-skinned, greasy hair slicked back, and red eyes. They talked about Quidditch, School, Girls, and so on; just as a father and son would normally do. However, all Harry could remember the next morning was a laugh; not a cold and cruel laugh, but a warm and loving one.

End of Chapter Two.


	3. Chapter Three

****

Arimanius _by Darth Kottaram_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Rated R for disturbing subject matter.

To HPIceAngel, Lunarian Sarah, Lillinfields, Star Mage, Rarity88, brian-blaze15, Arwen, dracoqueen456, Lina Inverse the Dramata, Artemisu, Lunatari Draconis, npetrenko, Ian, and wild kat: Thank you for your reviews! They make me feel a lot better when I have writer's block.

To mione: I'm glad you like Lily, even though she isn't dark enough for my tastes yet. The same is true for Harry. I decided I couldn't just make them evil at the beginning, their yearning for a father's love is what tints them dark. To make them evil, I need to make them suffer, just as Tom Riddle did in the Muggle Orphanage. As for your questions: No, only Lily, Harry, Voldemort, Quirell, Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Lucius Malfoy, and Ollivander (through Dumbledore) know about Harry's paternity. The rest of the Wizarding world just knows him as the Boy Who Lived. And yes, Severus still became a spy for Dumbledore, although Lily is aware of it, and loves him for his courage; in the future, he will also be a spy. Thank you for your review, as well as your questions, as they have inspired new thoughts for the story in me.

To ntamara: Harry doesn't know about his parents incestuous liaison, since I wanted to wait until the fifth book to inform him. It isn't common knowledge that his mother is the spawn of Voldemort; that's limited to Lily, Voldemort, and Dumbledore. Malfoy, Quirell, Ollivander, and the others believe that she took it in an act of shame and self-punishment. I want to use that little known fact against some Light Wizards, later on in the story. As to the knowledge of Harry's paternity, only Lily, Harry, Voldemort, Quirell, Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Lucius Malfoy, and Ollivander know of it. Regarding his father's dark acts, I intend to make him face them using Susan Bones. And yes, Snape will still be a spy for Dumbledore, and thank you for your suggestion. I'll use it, when I'm up to book three. Thank you for your reviews, and for your suggestions, they should be quite helpful!

****

Chapter 3

The next day, whispers, stares, and pointed fingers followed Harry, as he began to attend his classes. He was quite used to this, for it had happened everyday when he was younger. His mother had taken him to Charms classes with her, so that she could keep an eye on him. This had stopped when he was three years old. He still got red with embarrassment when he thought about it.

His mother had been teaching a first year class the levitation charm. Try as hard as they might, none of the students could get it right. "Remember it's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" he had squealed with delight, making the entire classroom, his mother included, float in the air. He happily sent them flying throughout the room, creating entertainment for himself. They were still flying around, by the time the next group of students arrived at Charms. Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore were summoned and they attempted to reverse the charm. However, he again squealed "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" picking up the new arrivals as well. Only when it was his naptime, did he finally let the students and professors down.

He soon arrived at the Spells and Charms Classroom and sat in the front. His mother was nowhere to be seen, so he figured she would making the same dramatic arrival she always did with the first years. The class arrived early, and waited for their instructor. As soon as the clock hit nine, the ceiling burst open, and Professor Riddle floated down.

"Welcome to Spells and Charms. I am Professor Lily Riddle, and I will be instructing you for the next seven years." she said, looking over the awe-struck Gryffindors and Slytherins. The males, except for Harry, were particularly interested in Professor Riddle. "Spells and Charms are the heart of modern magic, so if you wish to succeed at witchcraft and wizardry, I would suggest you pay extra attention in my class. All of you have the potential to be great spellcasters, as it is not your inborn ability that determines your success, rather it is your determination."

She began to walk around the classroom, thoroughly examining each of her students. "As such, I can assure you that this class will be the most difficult and rigorous you will take at Hogwarts, regardless of your House. I will not tolerate irresponsible behavior, as your brothers well know, Mr. Weasley."

She then smiled at Harry, and said "Sweetie, would you please come to the front of the class. I want you to help me with this. The first thing I will teach you, is the Levitation charm, how to make things fly. A simple swish and flick of your wand, accompanied by the words _Wingardium Leviosa_ will do the trick. Now observe carefully." she said, smiling.

There was a bit of evil in her smile, and Harry's first thought before being sent hurtling through the air was, /_I think she still angry at me for the levitation incident._/

*****************************

Harry went through Transfiguration; Herbology, History of Magic, and Astronomy before finally getting to Potions. This was another class he had with the Gryffindors, but this would be quite amusing, as Snape favored the Slytherins, unlike his mother.

He had just sat down at the front of the class next to Hermione, when Professor Snape burst into the classroom. "There will be no silly wand-waving in this class. As such, many will hardly believe that the subtle science and exact art of potion-making is magic. I don't expect any of you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses … I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, or even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Snape looked around the classroom, offering small smile when he gazed at Harry. Then his eyes fell on the red-headed boy whose eyes were wandering around the classroom. "Weasley! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Weasley looked as if he was petrified, before he croaked out, "I don't know, sir."

"You don't know. Miss Granger, do you know the answer?" he asked with a small smile, to Hermione.

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful that it is known as the Draught of Living Death." she replied.

"Excellent. Five points to Slytherin. Let's try again, Weasley, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" asked Snape.

The boy swallowed before replying, "I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Weasley. Miss Granger, would you care to answer the question?" he asked.

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons." Hermione answered.

"Correct. Five points to Slytherin. Here's an easy one. What is the difference, Weasley, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked.

"I don't know, sir. Perhaps you should ask Granger, seems she has all the answers." he replied angrily.

"Excellent idea. Miss Granger, if you please." said Snape.

"Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." she answered.

"Correct again, Miss Granger. You should do well in this class. Five points to Slytherin. and one point from Gryffindor for your cheek, Mr. Weasley." said Snape. "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

The rest of the class went the same way, to delight of the Slytherins. The Gryffindors had extra work piled on them for their lack of knowledge, and they seemed quite angry by the end of the class.

As Harry and Hermione filed out of the classroom; Weasley caught up with them. He pulled Hermione back to him, and began chewing her out. "Gosh, you're a nightmare aren't you? You couldn't resist getting every answer right. I know your kind, you have to show off your smarts to everyone, because otherwise no one would like you, you buck-toothed hag." he sneered.

"Oddly enough, you freckle-faced freak, I happen to like her despite her intelligence rather than because of it. You should keep a low profile, you red-haired Weasel; you wouldn't want anyone noticing that my shoes are worth more than your entire wardrobe." replied Harry, pulling Hermione back.

"Defending a muggle-born now are we, Riddle? I wouldn't expect that from a Slytherin like you." said Weasley.

"Lord Voldemort was a half-blood, but you don't see Slytherins discriminating against him, do you?" asked Harry, shocking Weasley, as well as everyone else, into silence.

"Come on." said Hermione shakily, pulling Harry away.

"What were you thinking, Harry?" asked Hermione, once they were alone. "Only You-Know-Who's closest Death Eaters dared to say his name."

"Trust me, I'm a lot closer than they were." Harry muttered.

"What did you say?" asked Hermione, shocked at what she had heard.

"Nothing. Come on, we have to go. We'll be late to Defense Against the Dark Arts."

*****************************

Defense Against the Dark Arts was the class everyone, but Harry, had been looking forward to. He had thought that it would be a bit of joke, as stuttering and shy Professor Quirell didn't seemed to like even thinking about the Dark Arts. He smelled rather like garlic, and everyone said it was to ward off a vampire he met in Romania. However, the Harry's surprise and delight, most of Professor's Quirell's stutter disappeared and his disposition seemed greatly improved.

"Good day, children. I am Professor Quirell, your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Defense Against the Dark Arts, along with Charms, are the two most important classes you'll take at Hogwarts, as many of you will face the Dark Arts eventually. Even with years of training and experience, legendary Aurors such as Alastor Moody, Augustus Prewitt, Aramis McKinnon, Joshua Bones, James Potter, and Frank Longbottom all fell to Death Eater attacks. CONSTANT VIGILANCE is the only thing that will keep you alive." said Quirell.

Most of the class, including the Slytherins, seemed disturbed by this. Harry on the other hand, had been on the receiving end of these diatribes before, and was quite used to them.

"Now, if you have any questions for me, please feel free to ask them. Mr. Malfoy." said Quirell.

"Where did you get that turban, sir?" asked Draco.

"I happened to get it from a African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie. Mr. Finnigan."

"How'd you defeat it, sir?" asked Seamus Finnigan.

"I beat it with a club, and then finished it off with a stake to the head. Zombies, like vampires, have an aversion to wood." replied Quirell.

"Why does this room smell like garlic, sir?" asked Weasley.

"It's to mask the smell of a rotting remains of a Red Cap that I was particularly fond of. Mr. R-Riddle." said Quirell.

"This isn't about you, but Defense Against the Dark Arts in general, sir." said Harry.

"Of c-course, Mr. R-Riddle, please go on." said Quirell.

"When a powerful Dark curse touches someone, does it create a bond between the recipient and assailant?" Harry asked.

Quirell seemed to turn a pale blue, but he answered nonetheless. "C-certainly, it d-does, Mr. R-Riddle. Especially, if t-the assailant is quite p-powerful."

"My boy's quite intelligent isn't he, Quirell?" said a voice within Quirell's mind.

Harry thought he could hear a slight whisper, that was quite familiar, but never considered that the whisper was real.

*****************************

After the class left, Quirell was left alone in the room. He was getting worried that someone would discern the true reason for his Professorship at Hogwarts, if he appeared more than a stuttering nitwit.

"Master, are you certain that I should stop stuttering so? It is a terrific disguise." said Quirell.

"Are you questioning me, Quirell? Were you not one of my best servants, I would punish you greatly. Yes, I am certain that you should appear a bit more charismatic. I want my son to recognize the power of Dark Magic, to see that Dark Wizards are more powerful than Wizards of Light. He must join me when he is of age, and he must be rid of the brainwashing that Dumbledore has surely given him. The consequences of Harry becoming a Light Wizard are unthinkable. Converting him is your number one priority, even more than getting the Sorcerer's Stone for me." said Voldemort.

"Of course Master, it will be done." replied Quirell.

*****************************

A few days later, Harry and his friends ate Lunch, in a bad mood. Today, they would have flying lessons with the Gryffindors.

"They'll be so slow at learning to fly, that they'll hold the rest of us back." said Draco unhappily.

"So will I. I don't know how to fly on a broomstick." said Hermione worriedly.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. You're at the top of every other class with me, you'll be at the top of flying class with me as well." replied Harry. "All of you have to do is remember that you are Master of the broom. Confidence is everything, because the broom can sense if you're afraid." 

As they left the Great Hall, Draco spotted Neville Longbottom holding a Remembrall. Draco quickly snatched it from Neville's hands. Weasley stood up as if he was going to knock Draco down, but Professor McGonagall was there is a flash.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor." replied Longbottom.

"He was just going to show Neville the Remembrall enhancing spell. Give it back to him, Draco, I'll show it to him." said Harry. Malfoy handed the Remembrall back to Longbottom and watched Harry in fascination. 

"_Apparatus Habla._" enchanted Harry.

Immediately, the Remembrall spoke out in Neville's voice: "You forgot to do your transfiguration homework." Neville flinched, under the Professor's angry glare, and began to sputter out his apologies. The Slytherins quickly left the Great Hall, but not before McGonagall began to chew Longbottom out, quite loudly.

"Thanks for getting me out of a tough spot, Riddle. I owe you one." said Draco, as he walked off with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Anytime." replied Harry in a friendly manner. He then noticed the look of consternation on Hermione's face. "What's wrong?" he queried.

"How could you do that to Neville. He clearly is having trouble fitting in, and you just made it harder for him." said Hermione angrily.

"Well, perhaps not. I'm fairly certain that my 'act of kindness' to Longbottom has infuriated the Gryffindors, and therefore made them sympathetic to Neville. As such, they most likely will be quite kind and friendly towards him for at least the next few weeks." replied Harry.

Hermione was impressed by Harry's foresight. "So, you were really trying to help Neville?" she asked.

"No, of course not. I was merely trying to help myself, since now Malfoy has a debt to me. Look at it like chess, I just looked ahead a few turns when making my move." said Harry truthfully.

"Is your friendship with me, another move like that, another helpful resource in the future." asked Hermione, a little shocked at her friend's cold calculating manner.

"It's strictly selfish, because I like the pleasure of your company." said Harry, allaying her fears. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her body to next to his. "Quite a bit."

Harry noticed the blush on Hermione's cheeks, but said nothing of it as they walked to Broomstick Flying Lessons. The rest of the Slytherins had arrived, but it was still quite a while until the Gryffindors turned up. Soon after Madam Hooch came along.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." she barked. Madam Hooch then went through the preliminary instructions and ordered the students to raise their brooms.

With one command of "UP!", Harry's broom jumped right into his hand. Hermione was steeling herself, and shouted "UP!" as well. It slowly came up to her hand. Hermione looked quite pleased with herself, and smiled at Harry

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms. She commended Harry on his correct grip and stance. Madam Hooch was about to allow them to fly a few feet into the air, when Longbottom pushed off the ground too early.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Longbottom was rising farther and farther up into the air. Harry saw him sliding off his broom, and Harry pushed off as well. He shot into the air like an arrow, and caught Longbottom on his broom, before the boy could hit the floor. The Gryffindors cheered, thinking that one of their own had rescued Longbottom, but it quickly subsided when they saw it was a Slytherin. Both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins stared in surprise, as he set down on the field. Madam Hooch, was too shocked by the display of compassion by a Slytherin, to say anything to Longbottom.

The silence was finally interrupted by Professor Snape coming upon them. "Good show, Harry. I saw that from my office in the dungeons. Come with me, Harry." said Snape.

Harry followed the Professor off the field, wondering what he wanted to do. _/I didn't do anything wrong, so he's not going to punish me. Besides, even if I did do something wrong, Severus wouldn't punish me. So, it obviously is some kind of reward._/ he reflected, as Snape led him to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Snape opened the door, and addressed Professor Quirell, "Professor Quirell, I will be speaking to Flint for a few minutes. Come along, boy."

A burly fifth-year followed Snape and Harry out of the classroom. He looked over Harry with confusion in his eyes, but didn't dare question Professor Snape. Snape led them to a classroom that was empty, and then addressed Harry.

"Harry, this is Marcus Flint, Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Flint - I've found you a Seeker."

Flint looked over Harry, and examined his statue. "Hmm, he has the build for a seeker, seems a bit young though." said Flint.

"He caught an idiot in the air, and went into a fifty foot dive and a perfect landing. I'm positive he'll be a good Seeker." said Snape, with pride in his eyes.

"We'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor. The new Ravenclaw seeker has a Cleansweep Seven." commented Flint.

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. " said Snape. "Your mother will be proud. She was an excellent Quidditch player herself."

*****************************

At the Great Hall that night, there was much talk about Harry's acquisition of the Seeker position. The Slytherins seemed quite pleased with this turn of events, while the other house teams were dreading playing against the Boy Who Lived. Harry was sitting next to Hermione, who was quite impressed.

"Did you know that you're the youngest player for Slytherin in half a century? The last Seeker so young was Tom Marvolo Riddle, and that was in 1941. Do you think he's related to you?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, as a matter of fact he was my father." replied Harry. He noticed the strange look Draco was giving him, and mentally sighed. /_Great, now he knows as well. His father must have told him Voldemort's real name. Lucius Malfoy was in my father's Inner Council according to Mum._/

"Wow, Harry that's amazing. I read that he got the most O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s at Hogwarts, and your mother is second to him. What ever happened to him, did he die?" she asked.

"As far as I know he out there somewhere. He and my Mum weren't exactly in love from what I'm told. At any rate, I only met him once when I was about a year old, haven't seen him since. Sometimes I dream about him, though." replied Harry, who was feeling quite uneasy.

Hermione seemed to be contemplating this carefully, while Draco seemed to be paler than usual and edged slightly away from Harry. Before Harry could say anything to the boy, his Mum came upon them.

"Sweetie, a word with you please." she said, and led Harry out of the Great Hall. He followed her to the Central Tower, and to her quarters. Once inside, she handed him a long package that was shaped like a broom. Harry quickly ripped off the wrapping paper, and looked in awe at broom and card inside. He quickly read the card and tried to absorb what it said.

The Firebolt

This prototype racing broom sports a streamlined, superfine handle of ash, treated with a diamond-hard polish and hand-numbered with it's own registration number. Each individually selected birch twig in the broomtail has been honed to aerodynamic perfection, giving the Firebolt unsurpassable balance and pinpoint precision. The Firebolt prototype has an acceleration of 200 miles an hour in ten seconds and incorporates an unbreakable braking charm. This particular broom, 001A, has been created for Harry Riddle, as a Thank You for saving the Wizarding World from You Know Who.

Harry looked at broom, as if it were manna from heaven. He stared at his Mum, before enveloping her in a tremendous hug. "Thanks Mum, this is wonderful." he managed to croak out, as he was overcome with joy.

"Well, nothing but the best for my Sweetie. I suggest we keep it in your old room, rather than your Dorm. And you can't show it off to your friends. This broom is top secret, I managed to get one for you only because you defeated Voldemort." said Lily. "Now I'll put the Firebolt away, and you go on to you Dorms. It's a quarter of an hour past curfew now, and I don't want you to get caught by Filch, roaming the Halls at night."

"Yes, Mum. I promise I won't get caught." Harry replied, with a smirk on his face. Lily sighed, and rolled her eyes before urging him out of her rooms. He quickly left, but his mind was still on the Firebolt, so much so, that he didn't notice he was walking into the forbidden corridor.

"_Alohomora"_ he said in an off-handed manner. The thing that brought Harry out of his reverie was the overwhelming stench of a dog that hadn't been bathed in months. Harry noticed three pairs of eyes staring at him in surprise. He swallowed nervously when he noticed that it was a giant, three-headed dog, standing over a trapdoor, that was starting to growl at him. He flung the door open again, magically locked it, and ran from the area terrified that the dog might break though the door. He heard it scratch and claw at door, before he was well out of earshot.

When Harry finally reached his bed in the Slytherin Dorms, he could barely get to sleep. His mind was on the three-headed monster that was obviously guarding something. /_Perhaps, it has something to do with what Mum got out from Vault 713_/. he reflected sleepily, before falling into dreams of Quidditch and a man with a kind smile and loving laugh.

*****************************

The days and weeks passed quickly for Hermione and Harry. There was so much to learn and so much to discover, that the two barely had any time for trivial matters such as eating and sleeping. Harry had Quidditch practice early in the morning twice a week, and seemed to be enjoying it immensely, while his teammates were usually quite tired, and annoyed by the first year's enthusiasm.

Harry was surprised to see Halloween arrive so soon, but was enjoying the small respite of the holiday. The Halloween Feast was just as impressive as the start-of-term banquet. He was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirell came sprinting into the hall. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Nundu - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know."

There was a tremendous uproar in the Great Hall, for it was common knowledge among wizards that a Nundu was quiet possibly the deadliest of beasts. The Professors looked quite unhappy with this as well, as it usually took a hundred wizards to subdue a Nundu.

Professor Dumbledore shot several purple firecrackers from the end of his wand to bring silence. "All sixth-years and seventh-years will follow Professor Riddle, and the other instructors down to the dungeons. Fifth-year Prefects, bring your houses back to the dormitories immediately."

The prefects quickly took control of the situation, and left the Great Hall with the younger children. The Slytherins went down to their dormitories, which also happened to be in the dungeons. Most were quite terrified, however, there was no other option. Harry and Hermione followed the prefect, Marcus Flint, down the many staircases and passageways.

Harry had a prickling sensation in the back of his neck. He felt the sensation grow until Flint shouted "Stop!"

The Nundu was right before them, and was grinning from ear to ear, seeing it's dinner arrive so quickly. It's great big body, covered with golden fur, and black spots scared the Slytherins senseless.

"Retreat! Back!" shouted Flint, as he ran from the beast, followed quickly by most of the students.

Harry stared at the creature's eyes, and saw that it would unleash it's toxic breath soon. Before the Nundu could react, Harry jumped right in front of it. "_Stupefy"_ said Harry shooting a stunning spell right in between it's eyes. The creatures dropped to the floor, unconscious, as the teachers and older students arrived.

Professor Dumbledore seemed quite shocked at what he saw. "Harry," he said in a soft voice, "I assume you did this."

"Yes, sir. It was ready to unleash it's breath, so I had no other choice." replied Harry.

"Quite impressive." said Dumbledore, eyeing the unconscious Nundu.

"I believe, perhaps, sixty points to Slytherin for such a valiant effort." suggested Professor Snape.

Harry noticed the scent of blood that came from the Professor's robes. He observed a trickle of blood coming from his Snape's leg. He pulled aside the cloak covering it and said "_Curatio"_, healing the very nasty-looking cuts.

Snape smiled at his favorite pupil, and responded "Ten points to Slytherin for an excellent healing charm."

Dumbledore nodded and turned back to the Nundu. Harry's Mum, however, wasn't too pleased. She took Harry aside and began to scold him.

"What were you thinking? Taking on a Nundu is next to impossible for a fully trained wizard, what chance did you stand against that beast!" Professor Riddle said reprovingly.

"But, Mum, what choice did I have? It was about to kill us all. Besides, I beat the Nundu, no harm done." Harry replied.

"I know Sweetie, but please do be more careful next time. I'd hate to have to clean your remains off the walls." she said lovingly. "Now go off to your Dorms, the house-elves will be bringing down food for you guys." She hugged him, and gave him a quick kiss before sending him on his way.

Hermione and Draco were waiting for him besides the portrait hole that led into the Common Room. "That was amazing, Harry! It takes a hundred wizards to subdue a Nundu, and you did it with just one spell." said Hermione, as she hugged him.

"Yeah, Harry, that was really incredible; you must be an extremely powerful wizard." said Draco. "Your father must have been really powerful as well." he added slyly, trying to get a reaction from Harry. He wasn't really certain if Harry was the spawn of Voldemort, but he wanted to find out.

"I thought your father was still alive, Harry." said Hermione, releasing him from her embrace.

/_I'll have to tell them sooner or later, this seems like a perfect occasion. I doubt Draco will be put off by it, in fact, he'll probably start to act subservient to me; so that he can be my right hand man, if I become a Dark Lord. Hermione cares for me too much to abandon me, even if she wanted to. There isn't any harm in telling them._/ "Um, could I talk to you two, alone? It's really important." he said, leading Hermione and Draco to a wall, where a statue of Salazaar Slytherin stood. 

He pointed his wand at Slytherin's chest, and said "_Dissendium."_ A small hole opened in the wall, and the trio went in, before it closed. Inside was a one-room chamber, that was furnished richly and with a water fountain in the midst. On one side of the room chamber was a giant mirror, while on the other was a roaring fire. He led them to three armchairs facing the fire.

"How did you find this place?" asked Draco in incredulity.

"Uncle Severus, um, Professor Snape showed it to me, earlier this summer. He said he and his friends found it when they were first-years. Lucius Malfoy, your Dad, and his buddies, showed it to them as they were leaving Hogwarts." explained Harry.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell us?" asked Hermione, eager to hear what Harry had to say about his father. She had begun to admire Tom Marvolo Riddle and Lily Riddle, quite a bit, and wanted to follow in their footsteps.

"I think Draco has an idea of what this is about, but I'll explain it to you. You see my father is really famous, the most famous wizard in the world, and probably the most powerful in history …" began Harry.

"You father is Professor Dumbledore? Harry, I had no idea; I mean there's really no resemblance…" said Hermione, quite amazed.

"No, Hermione, not Professor Dumbledore. Although, they say he was the only one my father was afraid of You see, Tom Marvolo Riddle, " he said, writing the words in the air, "can be rearranged to spell 'I Am Lord Voldemort.' Voldemort is my father." said Harry.

Neither of his friends spoke for several minutes, trying to digest what he had said. Soon, Malfoy kneeled in front of Harry, and kissed the hem of his robes. "I'm sorry for any disrespect I've given you, my Lord, I was ignorant of your greatness. I beg for forgiveness." he said, not looking up at Harry.

Harry was a little taken aback, but nonetheless responded, "All is forgiven Draco. You are permitted to look at my face; now rise and be seated." Draco seemed to rise uneasily, and sat down again. Harry noticed how pale Hermione was, and that she seem to be terrified.

"Calm down, Hermione. You're still my best friend. Unlike my father, I don't hate those who are muggle-born." he said gently. At this Hermione seemed to relax a little, but she still seemed to be a bit tense. "I wanted both of you to know, since you are my closest friends. It wouldn't be very fair to you, to hide my secret."

"Harry," said Hermione shakily, "If You-Know-Who is your father, why did he want to kill you?" she asked.

"His name is Voldemort, Hermione. It's only a name. Anyway, my Mum never really answered that question ether. She said she would answer when the time was right. What she did say was that Voldemort knew I was going to be a lot more powerful than him, so he wanted to get rid of any future rivals." answered Harry.

"But you were more powerful than him, even then, right? Is that how you survived the killing curse?" asked Draco.

"No, that's not how I survived it. This is the other secret, and explains why I don't hate my father like other wizards do." he said, sighing slightly. "Voldemort had a change of heart after he shot the curse at me, apparently he … loved … me enough to pull most of the curse back unto himself. He didn't get hit with enough to kill him, and neither did I. So, in a way he saved my life." he finished, eyeing the other two.

Both had gone deathly pale, and it worried Harry a bit. Finally Hermione spoke up, "I'm r-really g-glad you t-told us, Harry."

Harry laughed a bit. "You're starting to sound like Professor Quirell, Hermione. You going to start wearing stinky turbans next?" he said, still chuckling. That seemed to lighten the mood a bit, and he saw small smirks on his friends' faces. "Anyway, I would appreciate it, if you kept what I told you, and the existence of this room quiet. However, I'm sure you'll want to tell your father, Draco. I get the feeling that he might have his suspicions, but go ahead and tell him tonight. By Floo, so that it can't be intercepted."

"Of course, Harry, anything you want." said Malfoy cheerily. Harry was sure that visions of power and grandeur danced through his head. Harry decided not to destroy the delusions, for he himself was unsure of the path he would take. The trio left the room before turning to slightly cold food waiting for them. For the first time, Harry felt that he had real and true friends.

*****************************

That night, after the others had slept, Draco tiptoed down to the Common Room fire. Harry discretely followed him, wanting to see what Draco would tell his father.

Draco had a bit of Floo powder in his hand, and he threw it into the fire saying "Malfoy Manor. Master Bedroom."

Soon, the face of Lucius Malfoy appeared in the fire. He seemed somewhat tired and taken aback at being contacted at such a late hour. Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, soon appeared by Lucius' head. Harry noticed that she was quite beautiful, a blonde bombshell, although different from his mother, a seductive redhead.

"What happened, Son? It's nearly midnight. You haven't been hurt, have you?" asked the elder Malfoy with concern.

"No, I'm not hurt. Although, most of Slytherin House was almost wiped out tonight by a Nundu. But that's only part of what I have to tell you. I found out some information about our Lord, tonight that I'm sure you would like to know." said Draco. "Harry Riddle is my best friend here at Hogwarts."

"Really, that's quite good son. His mother, Lily, is head of Slytherin House, I believe. Quite smart move, in associating with a Professor's son, and the Boy Who Lived. That should open up some doors for you." said Narcissa happily.

"You have no idea. He told me, and our friend Hermione Granger about his paternity in the secret room behind Lord Slytherin's statue. Lord Voldemort is Harry's Father." said Draco.

Both of Draco's parents seem shocked by this. Slowly, Lucius said "I suspected that he was somehow related, but our Lord's son! Astounding! Did you find out how he survived the attack?"

"Apparently, after our Lord shot the killing curse at Harry, he had a change of heart. He loved Harry so much that he was willing to pull the curse back unto himself. Some of the curse hit Harry, giving him his scar; but the rest of it hit our Lord, depriving him of a body." answered Draco.

The mouths of the other Malfoys were agape. After awhile, Lucius asked "Are you sure he was telling the truth? I really can't imagine our Lord being a loving person."

"And what about that Nundu you said something about earlier?" asked Narcissa worriedly.

"Someone led a Nundu into the dungeons tonight, during the Halloween feast. The prefects led the younger kids to the dorms, while the teachers and the sixth and seventh years went with them to fight the Nundu. We were almost to our Common Room, when the Nundu approached us. It was about to let loose it's toxic breath, when Harry shot a Stunner at it. He knocked out the Nundu all by himself. I doubt even Dumbledore is capable of that." said Draco.

"Amazing! He surely is the our Lord's Heir. Draco, you must ingratiate yourself with our young Lord. He will surely favor you then, when he comes to power." advised Lucius.

"Of course, Dad, I've already begun. It isn't bad, Harry's a really good friend." replied Draco.

"Well, Draco, since that's settled, how's the rest of your school-life? How's dear Severus treating you?" asked Narcissa, sending the conversation onto parent-son topics.

Harry decided that he had heard enough, and crept silently to bed. He was quite glad that the elder Malfoys were accepting of the fact that Draco was his friend. He easily went into a blissful sleep, in which again he dreamed of his father.

*****************************

November soon arrived at the weather turned cold in Northern Scotland. Harry practiced maniacally, getting ready for their match against Gryffindor. It was usually the most heated of the year, as the house rivalry was legendary. The first game approached quite quickly, and soon enough Harry found himself in emerald and silver robes awaiting the start of the game. He had bewitched his broom to say Nimbus 2000, as to not cause any suspicion. He smiled slightly, seeing the two Captains shake each others hands, as they were trying to break bones. 

Soon the, the balls were released, and Harry scanned the pitch for the Snitch. He couldn't make out a golden flash anywhere, so he began to fly around the field searching for it. He was on his third flight around when his broom gave a sudden lurch, then again. Soon the broom was zigzagging around, and making vicious swishing movements to unseat him; the broom was completely out of his control.

/_Only powerful Dark Magic can tamper with a broom. Someone must be jinxing it._/ Thinking quickly he began muttering a counter-curse, while staring steadfastly at his broom. "_Pareo Mihi. Pareo Mihi. Pareo Mihi ..._" 

The broom was soon under his own power, but Harry could hear a slight whisper "My boy's quite powerful. Knocking out a Nundu, doing an extraordinary counter-curse. Most impressive."

Harry had no time to think on the words much, as he saw a flash of gold below him. He dove at an alarming rate, and soon caught the Snitch. The Game was over, Slytherin had won two hundred ten point to twenty. Professor McGonagall looked to nearly be in tears, as she left the Quidditch pitch.

As he landed near the Slytherin changing room, Professor Snape and his mother came to meet him. "Oh Sweetie, thank goodness you're alright!" Lily said enveloping him in a hug.

"Someone was jinxing my broom, Mum. I said the counter curse so it didn't work, but it must have been powerful Dark Magic." he said.

"It was Quirell." said Snape. "We saw him staring at the broom muttering something. However, it might have been a counter-curse as well, but it probably wasn't."

"Why is that?" asked Harry.

"we have suspicions about his trustworthiness He headed for the, uh, forbidden corridor the night the Nundu attacked. We think he might have been trying to steal something, but we have no proof." answered Snape.

"Has this got something to do with what was in Vault 713?" Harry asked.

"That's none of your concern, Sweetie." said Professor Riddle.

"If Quirell's trying to kill me, then it is my concern, Mum." replied Harry.

"I agree, it's better that we tell him now, rather than let him face the unknown later." said Professor Snape.

"Very well. What I got from Vault 713 belongs to Nicolas Flamel, it's the Sorcerer's Stone. You know about it's properties. Someone is trying to steal it, someone who is a former Death Eater, as evidenced by the Dark Mark that flew over Gringotts." said Lily.

"So, you think Professor Quirell is the Death Eater?" asked Harry.

"Oh no, he was only fourteen when Voldemort was defeated, much too young. No, he's just greedy and ambitious." said Snape.

"So, Quirell and a Death Eater are trying to get the Stone. How do you know that it wasn't the Death Eater trying to jinx my broom? He or she would have a grudge against me for defeating Voldemort." said Harry.

"It is possible, but not probable. What Death Eater would enter the school with Professor Dumbledore around?" asked Lily rhetorically.

"The same one who let a Nundu into the school, under the nose of Professor Dumbledore." replied Harry.

Both Professors seemed to be disturbed by this thought. "Perhaps you're right Harry. Severus, I think we should do a check of the school for any secret passageways that have been recently used. Have a good day, Sweetie." said Lily, as the two left the changing room.

Harry thought deeply about Quirell and the Death Eater. /_I don't think Uncle Severus is right this time, I really feel that Quirell is a Death Eater. But that's impossible isn't it? As Severus said, Quirell was too young at the time of Voldemort._/ Harry pondered this as he left the changing room. He found his two friends waiting for him outside, both looking quite worried.

"Harry, are you alright? You were nearly killed. We saw your mother and Snape muttering a counter curse, but who was jinxing it?" asked Hermione.

"I'm fine, and yes someone was jinxing it. They say it's either Professor Quirell or a Death Eater who got on the grounds. Not all Death Eaters know of my paternity after all." replied Harry.

"But why would Quirell try to kill you? It must be a Death Eater." said Draco.

"Look, let's go somewhere more private to discuss this." said Harry, leading them to the secret chamber in the Slytherin common room.

"So, why is Professor Quirell trying to kill you?" asked Hermione, as they sat in front of the fire.

"Remember that big three-headed dog in guarding something the forbidden corridor, that I told you about? Mum said that the Sorcerer's Stone, the stone that produce the Elixir of Life and turn metals into gold, is hidden in there. Apparently, that's what the Death Eater at Gringotts was trying to steal, but Mum got there minutes before the Death Eater did, so he couldn't get it. Turns out, that on Halloween, when the Professors were going down to fight the Nundu, Quirell headed for the Forbidden Corridor. Uncle Severus managed to confront him before he could get to the stone, though." explained Harry.

"What if Quirell is the Death Eater?" suggested Hermione.

"Uncle Severus says that he's too young to be a Death Eater, but I still think you might be right. He seems a bit sinister to me." replied Harry.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Draco.

"There's no other option besides just watching Quirell, and to wait for his next move." replied Harry.

End of Chapter Three.


	4. Chapter Four

****

Arimanius _by Darth Kottaram_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

To ame_chan, emerald-eyes2, RuinedEmperor, ntamara, insanechildfic, met19, Slim5, Harial, neutrino, Xirleb70, bluebird161221, Lord Master Omega, Natasha, rhiannia: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story. I'll try to update sooner, next time.

To White Rider: Thank you for the review, I'm sorry I didn't thank you in Chapter Three, for some reason I can't see you review on FF.net, only in my e-mail.

To Party Girl2: Thanks, they should be meeting each other in this Chapter, albeit for a brief time only.

To HPIceAngel: Thanks for reviewing again. I'm not sure yet, really. Yes, he will be Voldemort's heir, and his better as the title "Arimanius" would suggest. The other question will be answered in this chapter.

To Cornflake: Thank you. I considered it, but Grindelwald died in 1945, and Lily would have been conceived sometime in the late 1950's or early 1960. Also, the incest is rather amusing in my eyes.

To GY: thank you for reviewing. Yes, it is rather funny. I didn't many other people would see it that way though. Later on, it might get a bit gory and generally dark, so that's another reason for the rating.

To Cr1Ms0n^D3v1L: Thanks. I think I'll wait until they're thirteen or so for that stuff. Sorry for the late update, but I'm a slow writer.

To Rarity88: Thank you. I wish there was some more Dark!Harry or Evil!Harry out there. I love this dark stuff.

To Snape-Slytherinking: Thanks. I intend for their relationship to really blossom after a few years.

To Furies: Thanks for bookmarking me, and for reviewing!

Cynthia90: You don't have to say anything, what you did was fine. Thank you.

mione: No problem, I'll take a review whenever I can get it. Voldemort's just testing Harry. I think Voldemort could have easily killed Harry on the broom, if he have really wanted to. I'm glad you like Mother!Lily, she's one of my favorite characters. Evil!Lily is another.

Illucia: I'm not going to have Harry fight Voldemort yet, although yes, it might happen in the future. Voldemort was simply testing Harry a bit, he wanted Harry to prove himself worthy. Snape is one of Dumbledore's strongest supporters, for now at any right. Lily is shaky, as she doesn't have complete faith in Dumbledore, and she too desires a father. They definitely wouldn't consciously help Voldemort at this point. Thank you.

Christine: Thanks for reviewing. You'll get the answer to that in this chapter.

Rated R for disturbing subject matter.

Chapter Four

Christmas was coming. No one could wait for the holidays to start. The secret chamber in the Slytherin Common Room was quite warm with it's roaring fire, and the trio studied curses and hexes every afternoon that Harry didn't have Quidditch practice. They were making great progress, and had already mastered fifth-year hexes. Lily had ordered pickled Murtlap growths for Harry, which gave him added resistance to curses and jinxes. His friends were currently sending various spells at him, which harmlessly hit him on the chest.

"I wish my father would buy Murtlap growth for me." whined Draco, sending the Jelly-Legs curse at Harry, which he was able to resist as well.

"Well, they aren't easy to get. My Mum got them only because she has some real good connections in Knockturn Alley." replied Harry.

"But Murtlap growth won't protect you against the Unforgivables, or other powerful Dark curses." reminded Hermione.

"Perhaps, we should look through the Restricted Section of the Library." suggested Draco.

"My Mum would never allow it, nor would Uncle Severus. But I think you're right. We could use my Uncle James' invisibility cloak to get into the Restricted Section." said Harry.

"But Harry, the Restricted Section is restricted without special permission. Who knows what will be in there!" said Hermione.

"Well, we won't know till we find out." said Harry. "_Accio Invisibility Cloak_!" The silvery cloak floated into the room, and rested in Harry's arms. "Draco and I will go up to the library, you stay in the common room in case Mum or Severus comes around."

Harry and Draco left the room under the cloak, and slowly made their way up to the library. They made it past Madame Pince's sight and into the Restricted Section. Harry browsed titles and picked out a few. _The Patronus _by Andros the Invincible, _1001 Dark Hexes and Curses_ by Merwyn the Malicious, _How to use the Unforgiveables_ by Grindelwald, and on a whim _Candied Death_ by Albus Dumbledore. Draco said nothing at the last choice and the boys quickly exited the library, books in tow. They were so absorbed in the books, that they didn't notice themselves walking into an unused classroom. However, they did take notice of the magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet.

Harry quickly deciphered the inscription at the top, "I show not your face but your heart's desire. This must be the Mirror of Erised." he said to Draco, looking into the glass.

Harry saw himself standing with a man he had never met before. He was tall with unruly black hair, and emerald-green eyes. The man smiled and wrapped his arms affectionately around Harry. "Dad?" he whispered. He quickly shook himself out of his daze, and backed away from the mirror. _/Better to miss an opportunity to see my father, than be trapped for eternity._/ Harry pulled Draco away from the mirror as well, seeing that the boy was in a similar haze.

"Come on, let's get away from that thing, it's dangerous." said Harry.

"It's just a mirror, how can it be dangerous?" asked Draco incredulously.

"Men have been so entranced by it, that they waste away in front of it; others have been driven mad, not knowing whether what it shows is real or possible." said Harry.

"But one more look, Harry? Just one more?" Draco asked pitifully.

"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, Draco. Let's go." he said donning the cloak, and roughly dragging Draco away. Had either of them been paying more attention to their surroundings, they would have heard Albus Dumbledore whispering delightedly to Lily Riddle, "See, I told you Harry would be able to handle it."

*****************************

The holidays were soon upon them, and with sadness, Harry bid his friends goodbye. He returned to the secret chamber feeling quite lonely. So far he had mastered about a quarter of the _1001 Dark Hexes and Curses _and was making progress on _How to use the Unforgivables._ However, the plain and uninventive language of the books made them quite a boring read. Sighing, he dropped the books down and searched for something else to do. His eyes fell upon the book he had bought along with potions kit in July. Harry had never really looked at the book, the writing on the front was unintelligible, so it gave no clue as to what lay within.

Harry opened the book. At first, Harry could not decipher the strange scripted language. But something within Harry's mind shifted, and he was able to understand the words without any difficulty. The book read:

__

In the Arts of Darkness, none are so difficult and dark as the Arts of Necromancy and War. This book is dedicated to instructing my heirs the finer point of these Dark Arts. It is with this in mind that I, Salazaar Slytherin, author this tome.

The First Step into The Dark Arts, should be made into Necromancy. With a Mastery of Death, the Art of War is made easier. As such, you should start by reanimating the carcasses of small dead animals. At first, it may only be possible to mentally control two or three undead on one occasion. But with practice, it is possible to move onto greater amounts of large animals, muggles, and finally wizards for indefinite amounts of time. The incantation is Vivificus Anima. After a few weeks of practice, the incantation is made unnecessary; and the will behind the spells shall suffice.

Harry searched the chamber for dead mice, and surprisingly found many. With a flick of his wand, three dead rodents were reanimated. Harry found that by simply thinking hard, he could control the actions of the mice. He made the rodents dance in complicated maneuvers, however, he found that he could not exceed the rodent's basic capacities for movement. With another flick of his wand, the rodents were dead again; their bodies turned to ash, and it seemed that he could not revive them again. Harry looked back at the text for answers.

__

When resurrecting dead animals, it is not possible to exceed the animals previous capacities. Attempts to do so, simply cause the body to reduce to ashes upon the end of the spell. Golems, made out of Clay, Iron, and Blood of A Sentient, provide a much better starting point for the undead. This is quite similar to seventh-level transfiguration, however, golems allow the creator to retain a certain amount of control to a normally free-willed creature. Attempts to return the golem to it's original state, usually fail, as an extraordinary amount of will is needed. As before, the incantation, is only necessary for a few weeks. Genero Anima Limus, Genero Anima Ferrum, and Genero Anima Cruor are Clay, Iron, and Blood respectively.

Deciding to go for broke, he made a small cut on his finger and squeezed out a drop of blood. "_Genero Anima Cruor!"_ he said, picturing the creature he desired. A giant with a lion's head rose from the blood drops.

__

/This can be fun./ thought Harry, dreaming of the mischief he could do with these newfound powers.

*****************************

Harry awoke on Christmas morning to see his mother sitting on his bed, waiting for him. "Hello, Sweetie. Come on, get up, it's time for presents." she said eagerly, pulling the boy out of bed.

Lily dragged Harry downstairs, where Severus was waiting in front of the Christmas tree, with Sirius ad Remus. Severus and Sirius had put aside their differences, for the most part, a long time ago, only because Harry had pleaded for them to act civilly towards each other.

"Hey, there Harry!" greeted Sirius warmly. "Let's start opening presents!"

Harry eagerly opened his presents, as did the adults. From his mother he had got a highly sensitive sneakoscope, a foe glass from Severus, a broom compass from Sirius, Emeric the Evil's scimitar from Remus, and various assorted candies from Draco, Hermione, and not surprisingly Dumbledore.

However, after all the presents were opened, a great black raven came knocking at the window. "I wonder who it could be on Christmas morning!" said Lily exasperatedly.

"I think I recognize that raven, although, I can't say from where." commented Severus.

  
The raven dropped its parcel at Harry's feet, and then flew out the open window. Harry picked up the large, and feather-light package. "It's addressed to me, Mum. I guess it's a Christmas present." said Harry, as he opened the parcel. 

Within was a exquisite dragon-hide cloak. It was black, with gold lacing, and was lined with velvet underneath. "Who would sent me such an expensive gift?" asked Harry aloud.

"See if there's a note attached." instructed Remus.

"Here it is." said Harry, pulling a letter from a inner pocket. He read the note aloud, for the others.

"Dear Harry, Happy Christmas to you. I personally crafted this cloak, to make up for eleven years worth of gifts. I do hope you forgive my tardiness. Best wishes, you father." said Harry, shaking at the last part. As if on cue, the letter burst into flame, a green skull, with a serpent coming out of it's mouth formed from the smoke. It was the Dark Mark.

*****************************

As Sirius and Remus made their way out of Hogwarts, they were accosted by Professor Quirell. "Watch out for this guy," warned Remus, "According to Lily, he may have been trying to kill Harry."

"Excuse me, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin; might I have a word with you, in private?" asked Quirell.

"Very well." answered Sirius, following Quirell into an unused classroom.

"What do you want?" asked Remus, watching Quirell unwrap his turban.

"It is not what I want, but what Master wants." said Quirell, showing the back of his head to them.

"My faithful servants, how good it is to see you again!" said Voldemort, in his raspy voice.

At this both men fell to their knees, prostrate before the Dark Lord. "My Lord, we were not aware of your presence here." said Sirius.

"Only you two and Quirell know that I am in Hogwarts, and I would like to keep it that way. I have a mission for you." said Voldemort. "You know by now, that Lily and Harry are my children, do you not?"

"Yes, my Lord. We found out shortly after your … death." responded Black.

"Good. You should realize that my son is quite important to me, as I was willing to sacrifice myself for him." said Voldemort. "As such, I desire him to become a powerful wizard. He has already taken steps in the right direction. However, he needs more training. Harry is a Metamorphmagus, like I am. Black, you must teach him to use his ability, as it is much like being an Animagus."

"Of course, my Lord. It will be done." replied Sirius.

"I would also appreciate it if you keep my presence here unknown to Malfoy and his supporters. They renounced me without hesitation after my downfall, and I don't intend to make things easy for them when I return to power." instructed Voldemort.

"As you wish." replied the two.

*****************************

Harry spent the rest of the holidays studying Necromancy. By the start of second term, he could control eight raccoon skeletons for an indefinite amount of time. Harry didn't plan on telling Draco or Hermione about his discovery. Draco would desperately want to learn these Dark Arts, but for some reason, Harry wanted a bit of power over him. Hermione on the other hand, would probably disapprove greatly at the moment, as he could tell that she was still a bit disturbed by his heritage.

Nevertheless, he did plan on using his powers at welcome-back feast. Had he done something during the holidays, he had no doubt one of the teachers would trace the monster back to him. Outside the Great Hall, Harry withdrew three drops of blood. He flicked his wand, and three lion-headed giants were ready for his bidding. Using a invisibility charm, he hid them away in a corner, until all the students arrived.

Unbeknownst to Harry, Professor Quirell watched him proceed with great interest, safely invisible from normal vision. Voldemort marveled at the power his son had. Indeed, he was far more advanced than he had been in third-year, which for some reason pleased him greatly.

/_The makings of a great Dark Lord are in him. I have no doubts that he will have reached my level of power by his seventh-year._/ reflected Voldemort. /_It seems my son will provide us an entertaining evening, Quirell._/

/_But Master,_/ Quirell silently replied, /_Surely this will only draw more attention to us from his mother and Snape. If Dumbledore was not convinced of my untrustworthiness before, he certainly will be now._/

/_I believe my son, has taken care of that._/ replied Voldemort, watching Harry engrave the word 'Gryffindor' into the backs of the monsters.

Harry entered the Hall, followed a short time later by Professor Quirell. He made his way over to Hermione and Draco, who were patiently waiting for dinner to begin. "Hey, guys. How were your holidays?" he asked.

"Great, my parents got me a model of the galaxy. No more late nights of Astronomy for me." said Draco.

"My parents got me a cat from Dagon Alley. Her name is Crookshanks." said Hermione. "What did you get?"

"A sneakoscope, a foe glass, a broom compass, and a scimitar. But here's the amazing thing. I got a dragon-hide cloak from my father." replied Harry.

"From you father?" asked Draco, incredulously. "You got a Christmas present from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

"Keep it down will you? Yeah, I did. It was completely unexpected. I think maybe he's trying to be nice to me to recruit me or something." said Harry.

At that point, Dumbledore stood up, and said "Welcome, dear students to your second term this year at Hogwarts. For those of you who are taking O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, it will be an excruciating long term for you. For the rest of you, I simply say, tuck in."

The Hall was full of laughter of mirth that evening, as students discussed their holidays. Harry said little to his friends, concentrating mainly on the beasts that he was about to let into the Hall.

The ancient oak doors burst open, as the three lion-headed beasts entered. Giant roars terrified most of the students who hid beneath the tables. The older students launched stunning spells at the beasts, and were surprised to find that they were resistant to the spells. The lion-headed giants made their way to the head table, where the staff sent a hodgepodge spells at it. Again the beasts were unaffected, and began to attack the Professors. One picked up Professor Sinistra and appeared to be licking her from top to bottom. Another took Professor Snape and began brushing it's teeth with his head. The third monster headed for Professor Riddle.

Professor Riddle was not about to be embarrassed in front of the entire school. "_Stupefy!"_ she cried. The screams of children were silenced, as everyone in the Hall could feel the power behind the spell. The beast was sent flying backward, and crashed into the Ravenclaw table. "_Stupefy! Stupefy!_" The other two beasts were sent flying as well, releasing Professors Snape and Sinistra.

Professor Riddle turned to the students. "Misters Weasley! Would you care to explain how this happened?" she said, in a deadly tone of voice.

The Weasley twins were now a pale white, and they manage to stammer "We didn't do it, Professor! Honestly we didn't!"

"We'll see about that! Fifty points from Gryffindor for each monster!" Professor McGonagall shrieked. "And three months of detention for the both of you!"

"Prefects, lead the students up to their dormitories. Dinner will be served there! Please exit quickly." instructed Professor Dumbledore, before he escorted the Weasley twins out the back of the Hall.

*****************************

The months past quickly for Harry and his friends. Slytherin was over two hundred points ahead of Gryffindor thanks to Harry's defeat of the Nundu, and the trick Harry had played. Once Harry helped the Slytherin Serpents thrash the Ravenclaw Eagles in Quidditch, they were another fifty points up. Harry was the toast of Slytherin House, and the scourge of the others. The Hufflepuff students seemed to be a bit afraid of him even.

May came, and most of the students seemed to be preparing for end-of the-year exams. Harry, Hermione, and Draco had decided to study near Hagrid's Hut, as it was such a beautiful day. Harry clutched his dragon-hide cloak tightly around him, as it had a charm that kept it at a comfy 60° F.

However, Harry had a prickling sensation on his neck. He nervously looked around for the source of the danger. "Hermione, get a Professor from the castle. I get the feeling that something's going to attack us."

Hermione looked around, but couldn't find anything. "Harry, are you sure? I don't see anything dangerous …. "

But Hermione was interrupted by the sound of a dragon's roar. A jet of flame came out of Hagrid's Hut, followed by a rather large Norwegian Ridgeback.

"RROWWRRRRRR!" cried the creature, as it looked around for it's next meal. It seemed to settle on a large group of Hufflepuffs sitting by the lake. The Dragon rose into the air, and headed towards the defenseless children.

Harry ran after it, and launched Stunning spells at the beast, which bounced off it's tough hide. /_How different can Parseltongue be from Dragon language? Should be similar, right?_/ he thought as he ran to the lake.

"_Sonorus!"_ he said, pointing to his own throat. _Hey, you! Stop right there!_

You can speak my language, human? it asked Harry.

__

Yes, I can. I am a Wizard and I order you to stop right there! said Harry.

__

Too bad. You look like a good meal.. replied the Dragon, and it made it's way to Harry.

Having nowhere to run, Harry made a quick decision. "_Avada Kedavra!"_ he cried. A blast of emerald green light shot out of his wand, and hit the beast head on. The Dragon didn't even manage a death cry before falling.

Too late to be of any use, as usual, Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the staff arrived on the scene. Dumbledore had an unusually grave expression on his face. An unnatural silence was heard upon the grounds, interrupted only by the wailing of Hagrid. "He was just a baby My baby!"

"Harry, would you care to explain what happened here?' asked Dumbledore, the twinkle in his eyes absent.

"This Dragon burst out of Hagrid's Hut. It headed towards those students by the Lake. My Stunning Spells bounced off it's hide. I tried to speak to it in Parseltongue, but it wouldn't obey me. It then tried to eat me, so I had no choice to kill it." explained Harry, only now realizing fully what he had done.

"Hagrid, is this Dragon yours?" asked Dumbledore quietly.

"Yea, 'e was mine, Won 'im in a card game at the Hog's Head," explained Hagrid. The large man was sobbing profusely, and was being consoled by Professor McGonagall.

"Very well. Harry, I must impress upon you the seriousness of what you did. Using the Killing Curse on any living creature, is one of the darkest things a wizard can do. However, as the Dragon was not a fellow human being, you will not be immediately sent to Azkaban as is customary. However, I will have to inform the Ministry about this. Two Hundred points will be deducted from Slytherin for your action, and you will spent the rest of the term in detention." said Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, surely you don't mean to punish him for this. If it weren't for Mr. Riddle's actions, my Hufflepuffs would be Dragon food by now." said Professor Sprout in Harry's defense, although she seemed to be avoiding looking at him.

"And the boy, did attempt to pacify the Dragon before .. killing .. it." added Professor McGonagall, who also seemed to be avoiding looking at Harry.

"This is the second time, young Harry has saved the students of Hogwarts, Headmaster." added Snape. "Although, Harry really ought not to have killed the wretched beast, he really had no choice." added Snape. "Surely, points should be given not deducted."

Dumbledore seemed to consider this, and finally came to a decision. "Very well, no points shall be taken away. However, none shall be given either. I simply cannot condone this behavior. You will still spend the rest of the term in detention, and face a hearing before the Ministry." he said, with a note of finality in his voice. He turned and headed back to school, while the other Professors set about disposing of the corpse.

Harry's mother on the other hand, had remained dangerously quiet during the whole affair, and stared ominously at Harry. "We'll speak in my quarters." she growled at him, before heading to the school.

"Well, uh, good show Harry." said Draco shakily. He seemed quite nervous, and looked at Harry with a bit of fear and awe in his eyes.

"The Killing Curse takes an amazing amount of power and will, Harry. Many Aurors don't even manage it." said Hermione, who surprisingly was not so much afraid as awed. "Your going to have to teach us, Harry!" she said eagerly.

/_Ah, so that's why she's in Slytherin. Her thirst for knowledge is unquenchable. Even for the Dark Arts._/ "The Book said that the Unforgiveables can be done with less power, when the wielder is state of great fear or anger." replied Harry, "I guess we can practice on Boggarts, if you want."

"I'll find some Boggarts while you … chat .. with your Mum. Good luck." said Draco.

"Thanks. I'm going to need it." replied Harry, before making his way to the school.

*****************************

Harry stopped outside the door to his Mum's quarters. While he was certain his mother would never raise a hand to him, he wasn't sure she wouldn't hex him into oblivion. With a shaking hand, he knocked on the door.

"Come in, Harry." said Lily. 

Harry opened the door to find his mother pointing her wand straight at him.

"_Incendio_!" Harry ducked, as a ball of blue flames shot towards him.

He rolled out of the doorway, and hid behind the couch. "Look, Mum, I'm sorry. I just wasn't thinking you know?" Harry said, his voice quavering.

"_Reducto!"_ said Lily, turning the couch to ash.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry shouted at his mother.

"_Protego!"_ said Lily almost lazily, sending the spell back at Harry.

He leapt out of the way, and shot another spell at his mother. "_Petrificus Totalus!"_

"Protego!" she said again, reflecting the spell.

Harry again rolled away from the spell. He knew that if this kept up much longer, his Mum would start using much more dangerous curses. He had to end this, now.

Harry jumped up and shouted "S_tupefy!"_, putting his all, in the spell.

This time Lily didn't even bother to use a spell, she raised her palm and caught the red ball of magic. With a thought, the ball was sent rushing towards Harry. It hit him dead on the chest, and sent him flying backwards, where he hit the wall with a sickening crunch.

*****************************

When Harry awoke, he was surprised to see two emerald orbs floating above him. He reached out to touch them, but his hands came into contact with something soft. He blinked, and the world came into focus. His mother was sitting on the bed beside, him, her emerald eyes peering deep into his own.

"Mum? Where am I?" asked Harry, trying to get his bearings.

"You are in the hospitable wing. That was quite a nasty Stunning Spell you launched at me, Harry. You suffered a concussion, three broken ribs, and it seems your nose was damaged as well. In fact, your nose matches Professor Dumbledore's!" she said with a chuckle.

"Why? Why did you try to kill me, Mum?" asked Harry despondently. His mother was what his whole life revolved around. He couldn't bear to think that she hated him now.

"If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead by now, Sweetie. Professor Dumbledore thought that it would be an important lesson for you to learn. In real life, a spell like the Killing Curse, would not be enough to save you from a truly skilled Duelist. That, and we don't want to see you go the way of your father. Voldemort first used the Killing Curse in his third-year, against his own father and grandparents. He was quite angry at them for abandoning him. That experience led him to enjoy using the Killing Curse. I believe Professor Dumbledore wanted to ensure the same did not happen to you." replied Lily.

Harry tried to sit up, but winced as found that his ribs were still very sore. "Some lesson." he muttered. "How long have I been out?' he asked.

"Only a few hours. I brought you straight to the Hospital Wing after you were knocked out. Madame Pomfrey was quite _displeased_, to say the least, to hear what had happened." said Lily, chuckling again.

/_At last someone's not insane!_/ thought Harry, resentfully.

Lily seemed to pick up on this as well. "I ask you not to be angry at Professor Dumbledore. He was acting in your best interest."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted as a strange looking man entered the Hospital Wing. The man had rumpled gray hair, and strange clothes. He had a pinstriped suit, a loud purple tie, a long black cloak, pointed orange boots, and a lime green bowler hat. Professor Dumbledore followed him inside, and the two were in deep conversation, which stopped when they came upon Harry.

"Ah, Cornelius; a pleasure to see you, although I would rather to so, in better circumstances." greeted Lily.

The stranger smiled at Lily warmly, and greeted her in return. "Ah, Professor Riddle good to see you again. I cam as soon as I head the news. And this must be our hero. I am Cornelius Fudge, Harry. The Minister of Magic."

"Pleased to meet you, sir." said Harry politely. He didn't particularly like the man, he seemed a bit slow, and simple minded.

"Harry, I have discussed this with my Council and the members of the Wizengamot. What you have done, defeating a Dragon and a Nundu single-handedly, is amazing. For the incident with the Nundu, we were willing to award you the Order of Merlin, First Class. But Professor Dumbledore urged us not to." said Fudge.

"He urged you _not _to give me the Order of Merlin?" asked Harry in confusion.

"I didn't want the acclamations to get to your head, Harry." said Dumbledore seriously.

"At any rate, with this second act of heroism; we must definitely award you this great honor." said Fudge.

"Now Cornelius, you must reconsider. Harry should not be rewarded for using the Killing Curse." said Dumbledore sternly.

"But Dumbledore, see it from my point of view. After the incident with the Nundu, my office was flooded with Owls urging me to give Harry the award. Even today, I've already been approached by quite a few influential people, asking that Harry be rewarded. The Daily Prophet was quiet before after your urging, but they've already printed the Evening edition with the title 'Boy-Who-Lived Saves Children From Raging Dragon.'"

"Very well, let us ask Harry if he wants the award. Surely, he should have a say?" said Dumbledore imperiously.

Both men looked at Harry, waiting for his answer. He was more than a little uncomfortable. Harry looked towards his mother. Lily nodded slightly. 

"I'll accept it." said Harry.

Dumbledore frowned at Harry, and it was quite plain that he was displeased. Lily on the other hand, smiled at him warmly. Harry was reassured by his mother, and stared Dumbledore down.

"Excellent choice, Harry." said Fudge. "I shall inform the press of this. We shall have the award ceremony at the end of the term, if possible. Good day, Dumbledore, Professor Riddle, Harry." Fudge left the room, in great spirits, and Dumbledore followed, still frowning.

*****************************

Meanwhile, Lord Voldemort was quite pleased. His son was exceeding his greatest expectations.

/_I was a third-year when I first used the Killing Curse. Ah, I remember it so well. The look on my father's face as death sped towards him. The power that flowed through me. Simply incredible._/ reflected the Dark Lord.

/_Master, surely the boy will get in trouble with the Ministry for this?_/ asked Quirell.

/_Punishment? Ha! The boy's likely to get the Order of Merlin for this, if that old muggle-loving fool doesn't prevent it again._/ replied Voldemort.

/_My Lord, I believe we can use this situation to our advantage. From what I've heard, your daughter put your son in the hospital wing on Dumbledore's orders. We can use this fester discord between them._/ suggested Quirell.

/_Yes, but you cannot be the one to do it. He does not trust you. I shall use Black for this purpose._/ decided the Dark Lord.

*****************************

The nest night as Harry sat staring at the fire, Draco and Hermione approached him, levitating a box behind them.

"Harry, we found another Boggart to practice on." said Draco.

"Good, how many do we have? Three? That should be enough." said Harry.

"Harry, are you sure we can't get in trouble for this?" asked Hermione, nervously.

"Yes. This room is unplottable. No one can detect the spells we do in here. Now give me your wand, Hermione, Draco."

They handed over their wands to Harry. "_Dissimulo Incantatem!_" he said, enchanting the wands. Then he took Hermione's wand, and did the same spell to his own.

"Now, when you when you do a hex or curse, a thought will keep it secret from _Priori Incantatem_, the Reverse Spell Effect. You could go on a killing spree, and as long there are no witnesses, the Ministry has nothing on you. The spell is undetectable as well. Alright, Hermione, you go first." 

Hermione approached the box, and opened it. Professor Riddle came out of it, with a scrap of parchment in one hand.

"Ms. Granger, I regret to inform you, that you have failed each of your courses. You will not be returning next year." said the Boggart, advancing on Hermione.

"_Imperio!"_ she cried, pointing her wand at the Boggart.

The Boggart stopped it's movement, and smiled at Hermione. "It appears, Ms. Granger that you have achieved a 112% on all your exams. Congratulations." said the Boggart, before is started pirouetting across the room.

"Well done, Hermione. Now onto the Cruciatus. Instead of despair, you need anger."

Hermione nodded, and approached the Boggart again. "You failed stupid girl, you did dismally on my exam. I have no choice but to recommend your expulsion!" said Boggart evilly.

Enraged, Hermione cried out "_Crucio!_" The Boggart fell to the ground and writhed in agony.

"Good, now the last one. The Killing Curse. Just concentrate. Remember, if I can do it, you certainly can." instructed Harry.

Hermione took in a deep breath, and shouted "_Avada Kedavra!"_ A pale green burst of light came out of her wand, and hit the creature, instantly killing it. Eerily, the Boggart stayed in Professor Riddle's form, and his mother's eyes, empty of life stared up at Harry.

"Why was my light different than yours, Harry?' asked Hermione.

"The power behind the spell determines the intensity of the light, and the power of the curse. I think mine was more powerful because I'm Voldemort's Heir." replied Harry. The other two flinched at the sound of the name, but said nothing. "Draco, you're up."

Draco went up to the next box, and opened it. A werewolf arose from the box, and advanced on him.

"_Imperio!"_ he shouted. The werewolf sat on the floor, then rolled over obediently. It rose, and let out a long howl.

"Now remember, Draco, you need anger for the next curse." said Harry.

"_Crucio!"_ said Draco. The Boggart fell to floor, and writhed in agony as the previous had.

After a few minutes of that, Draco finished it off with "_Avada Kedavra!_" The same pale green light as Hermione's burst forth, and hit the Boggart.

"Good job you two, now move off to the side. If I'm right about what I'm frightened of, you better stay away." commanded Harry. The two instantly obeyed, and wondered what Harry could possibly be frightened of.

Harry used a levitation charm, to open the lid of the box. This Boggart stepped out in Professor Riddle's form as well.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" cried the Boggart, sending a blast of green light Harry's way.

He ducked and rolled towards the other side of the room. Standing back up, "_Imperio!"_ he shouted. The Boggart did a back-flip, and then a cartwheel, before standing on it's hands.

"Crucio!" said Harry. The Boggart screamed in terror, and writhed on the floor as before. Harry took it off after a few seconds, but then the Boggart started morphing into different forms.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"The Cruciatus curse, when enough power is behind it, can drive someone mad after a while. On weak wizards and magical creatures, it only takes a few curses to madden them. On stronger wizards, it takes quite a bit more. It took an entire night of the Cruciatus to drive Longbottom's parents, Frank and Alice, mad. And those were three of my Father's most powerful servants as well, Bellatrix Lestrange, Bartemius Crouch, Jr., and Rabastan Lestrange."

"Why would they do that?" asked Hermione in disgust.

"They wanted information. What had really happened to my Father was, and is kept a secret to the Wizarding public. Only members of a secret organization headed by Dumbledore, called the Order of the Phoenix knew that my Father recalled the curse. The Longbottoms were a big part of that Order, as were my Mum, Uncle Severus, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, and Uncle James as well as couple of others." explained Harry.

"Most of the key members were killed by Death Eaters or are better off dead, like the Longbottoms. They were really the only successful resistance to my Father, and they probably would have lost soon, if it hadn't been for me. That's why the higher-ups in the Wizarding world treat me as if I'm some kind of Savior."

"But in the end the Order won. They got all the Death Eaters." said Hermione.

"Yes and no. The Ministry and Order retained control of the Wizarding world. But tens of thousands of muggles, and a few thousands wizards were killed in the eleven years of war by Death Eaters. And about three-quarters of the Death Eater army got away scot-free. It's really more of a temporary ceasefire, until Voldemort returns."

The two flinched again, and Draco asked shakily "V-, V-, You-Know-Who will return? My Dad says it's never going to happen, and only Ultra-Death Eaters like the Bellatrix Lestrange and Bartemius Crouch would be foolish enough to believe that."

"Well, they're right. He's not dead, just disembodied. There's a big difference. Voldemort will return, and would you two stop flinching at the sound of his name? He's not the boogie-man." 

"But Dumbledore will get him, if he returns, right? He was the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of."

"I don't think so. The two times that they dueled, Dumbledore and Voldemort were pretty much equally matched. I think my Mum has a better chance of defeating Voldemort than Dumbledore." Harry replied.

"Your Mum? She couldn't be that powerful!" said Draco incredulously.

"Yes, she is. I've seen her duel Dumbledore lots of times. She either beats him or they tie. He hasn't ever beat her," said Harry. "She has Grand Sorcerer's Levels in Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Wandless Magic. Salazaar Slytherin is the only other person who has gotten that level in Wandless Magic."

Harry waved his wand again and murmured "_Crucio!"_. The mad Boggart began to writhe again before it suddenly stopped.

"After a while the Cruciatus can overload the mind and kill. It's said to be the worst death possible." Another wave of his wand, and the Boggarts were in the fire, and all evidence was burned away.

Harry looked at his watch, and noticed the time. "I've got to get to detention. Why don't you two practice other curses, while I'm gone."

Harry made his way down to entrance hall. He thought about Draco's Dad, Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy was in Voldemort's Inner Circle, but he was never truly loyal like the Lestrange and Crouch, or his Uncles Sirius, Remus, and James. He, of course, knew that his Uncles were Death Eaters. Sirius and Remus had confessed what they truly were to him, after they had told his mother, and he loved them nonetheless.

He was jerked out of his thoughts, but the sight of a large, black dog in his way. /_Looks like the Grim_./ thought Harry.

The Grim instantly transformed intro his Sirius. "Sirius, what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd drop by and see how you're doing. Heard about the Dragon incident. There's also a rumor floating around that you're going to get Order of Merlin, First Class. That true, kid?"

"Yeah, I did. Professor Dumbledore's pretty angry at me though."

"Now what does Dumbledore have to do with any of this? It's your right, after defeating a Dragon."

"He thinks the award will get to my head. Professor Dumbledore thinks I'll get arrogant."

"And what does your Mum think Harry?"

"She thinks I should get the award."

"So, whose word matters more, Dumbledore's or your Mum's?"

"My Mum's, of course!"

"That's good Harry. Trust in your real family, not the phonies who only act nice to you."  


"I guess you're right. Look Sirius, I'll talk to you later, I have to get to detention. Bye!"

"See you later, kid!" replied Sirius, before transformed into the Grim again, and bounded off into the grounds.

Harry found Filch waiting for him in the Entrance Hall. "Follow me." he said.

Harry ignored what Filch was saying, and concentrated on the prickly feeling in the back of his neck. He knew that something was afoot, but couldn't put his finger on what. Absently, Harry picked up that he was to go into the forest, but for some reason this didn't frighten him. /_Should be interesting._/

They finally arrived at Hagrid's Hut, where the large man was waiting for them with his crossbow. Hagrid explained the situation to Harry, once they got a bit into the Forest. "Look there, see that stuff shinin' on the ground? That's Unicorn Blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday."

"But it's not easy to catch a Unicorn, no wild creature could do that. It must be another wizard or witch killing them." replied Harry.

"Yeh, would know about' that, wouldn't yeh?" said Hagrid meanly. "GET BEHIND THAT TREE!" Hagrid raised his cross bow, and readied to fire. Harry could hear a cloak trailing along the ground.

"It is a wizard or witch! Hagrid, any wizard that would kill a unicorn must be pretty evil. Maybe we should get my Mum or Dumbledore."

At that moment there was a rustling in the bushes. "Who's there? Show yerself - I'm armed!" called Hagrid.

And into the clearing came a centaur with red hair and beard, but a gleaming chestnut body and a long reddish tail.

"Oh, it's you Ronan, How are yeh?" asked Hagrid.

"Good evening to you, Hagrid. Were you going to shoot me?" Ronan asked.

"Can't be to careful, Ronan, There's summat bed loose in this forest. This is Harry Riddle, by the way. A student up at the school. An' this is Ronan, he's a centaur."

"Good evening." said Harry.

"Good evening. A student, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?" asked Ronan.

"More than I need to know." replied Harry.

"One can never know too much." said Ronan. He looked up into the sky and said, "Mars is bright tonight."

"Ronan, there's a unicorn that's been attacked. Have you see anything, possibly a Dark Wizard?" asked Harry.

Ronan was quiet for a few moments. He stared unblinkingly upwards, then sighed. "Always the innocent are the first victims. So it has been for ages past, so it is now."

"Yeah, but have yeh seen anything', Ronan? Anythin' unusual?" asked Hagrid.

"Mars is bright tonight, Unusually bright." said Ronan.

The image of the man in the Mirror of Erised came to Harry now. _He_ was here. "Voldemort." whispered Harry.

Hagrid looked at the boy sharply, and scolded him. "Don't say the name!"

"Voldemort's here, isn't he, Ronan? He's drinking the unicorn blood to get stronger!" said Harry.

A second centaur came out of the trees, black-haired and bodied, and he looked wilder than Ronan.

"Hullo, Bane. All right?" asked Hagrid, who looked a little pale.

"Good evening, Hagrid. I hope you are well?" asked Bane politely.

"Well enough. Have yeh seen anything' unusual tonight?" asked Hagrid nervously.

Bane looked up into the sky, and said "Mars is bright tonight."

"I think that's a 'Yes, Voldemort is in this forest, hunting unicorns'." said Harry.

"The forest hides many secrets." added Bane.

"You-Know-Who in the forest? Hah! He'd be too scared of Dumbledore, to get this close to Hogwarts. If either of you do see anything', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then." said Hagrid.

As they walked deeper into the forest, the path came to a fork. "We'll split up here. Yeh take Fang. Send up green sparks if you find somethin' and red sparks if yer in trouble." said Hagrid, before he took the right path.

"Hagrid? HAGRID! Great oaf! He's trying to get me killed." said Harry to himself. Fang seemed to be terrified of something, as if he smelt the danger in the air.

As Harry, walked further down the path, he noticed more and more puddles of silver blood. After what seemed like hours, he came into a clearing, where the unicorn was swaying on her feet. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. He got close to her, and put his wand up to the long wound on her side.

"_Curatio!"_ he said, healing the wound.

The unicorn seemed better, but was still uneasy. Harry sent up green sparks into the air, to signal Hagrid. The uneasy feeling he had intensified, and he looked around to see the source of the danger. Fang ran like the wind into the woods, leaving Harry alone with the unicorn.

"_Reducto!"_ shouted Harry, as a knife came hurtling towards the unicorn. The knife shattered, but it didn't ease Harry's fear. Voldemort was here, watching him from the shadows, Harry was sure of it.

"Come out, Voldemort! I know you're here! Show yourself to me!" Harry shouted.

A hooded figure, covered in a long black cloak, came out of the shadows and walked towards Harry.

"Hello, son." came the raspy voice of Voldemort.

Harry could hear the thumping of hooves coming closer. A young centaur, with white-blonde hair and a palomino body came out of the trees, and attacked Voldemort. The Dark Lord fled into the night, with barely a sound.

"Are you alright?" asked the centaur, looking at his scar.

"Yes, I'm fine." replied Harry.

"You are the Riddle boy. You had better get back to your school. The forest is not safe for you at this time. Can you ride, it will be faster this way? My name is Firenze." said the centaur.

"That, will not be necessary, Firenze." said Dumbledore, coming into the clearing. "I trust your people, will be able to care for this unicorn?" asked Dumbledore.

Firenze nodded, and led the unicorn away.

Dumbledore picked up a large stone, and turned it into a portkey. "Harry, grab hold of this. One, two, three …"

Harry felt a tug at his navel, and he surrounded by a whirl of colors and sounds. In a moment, he was in Dumbledore's office. Harry was on his feet for only a second, when he was engulfed in hug from his mother.

"Oh Sweetie, I've been worried sick about you! When Hagrid reported you missing a few hours ago, I expected the worst!" said Lily, and Harry could hear the worry and sadness in his mother's voice. It broke his heart, and held his mother closer.

"Mum, I'm okay. Voldemort didn't even touch me." replied Harry.

"Voldemort, Harry? Are you sure? When Hagrid came to see us a few hours ago, he mentioned something about him. I just assumed you were trying to wile your way out of detention." said Dumbledore calmly.

The eyes of both Riddles narrowed in anger. "I assure you, Voldemort is indeed in the Forbidden Forest, drinking Unicorn Blood to get stronger. I encountered him tonight. He only greeted me, saying 'Hello, son' before Firenze drove him away." replied Harry.

"It could have been another Dark Wizard, or former Death Eater. We aren't exactly sure how many know of your parentage." said Dumbledore.

"But how many Dark Wizards would resort to drinking Unicorn Blood to restore their strength. Even Grindelwald and Salazaar Slytherin never went that far. Only Voldemort would ever accept the half-life that comes with drinking it." reasoned Lily.

"Voldemort would never come that close to Hogwarts while I am here. He has better sense than that." said Dumbledore. "I believe Hagrid made that point to you already."

"Hagrid could have got me killed tonight! He made go by me go into the deepest and darkest part of the forest, with only that coward Fang. It's amazing that I even managed to save the unicorn's life." replied Harry angrily.

"Hagrid would never purposefully put you in harm's way, Harry." said Dumbledore.

"Really? And his resentment of Harry, for killing his Dragon, wouldn't happen to have anything to do with what happened tonight?" asked Lily slyly. Dumbledore stayed quiet, and Lily pressed ahead. "Albus, if Harry says that Voldemort was in the Forest, then Voldemort was in the Forest."

"Why would he risk getting this close to me? There are unicorns, all across Europe." said Dumbledore.

"Yes, but there's only one Sorcerer's Stone, and that's here at Hogwarts." replied Harry.

"Harry, Voldemort is more dead than alive. He couldn't mange to come this close, without alerting me. Regardless, of what you may believe, I assure you, Voldemort is gone from Britain forever." said Dumbledore.

"The prophecy said …" started Lily.

"That's enough. Harry, I believe it's far past your curfew. Get to bed, while your mother and I discuss a few things." said Dumbledore.

"Harry has every right to hear this. It pertains to _his_ life after all." replied Lily.

"Is this about why Voldemort tried to kill me, and not you, Mum?" asked Harry.

"My decision on this is final. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day. Harry, I know you hate to hear this, but it is true. When you are older, when you are ready, you will know. Now, you will take Harry to his dormitory." said Dumbledore, with note of finality in his voice.

Lily stared angrily at Dumbledore, and Harry could tell she was close to hexing the aging Headmaster into oblivion. But she controlled herself, and silently led Harry out of the office.

"Why can't you tell me now that we're away from him, Mum?" asked Harry.

"You won't find this in _Hogwarts: A History_, but the walls have ears. Including the teacher's quarters, to my indignation. Understand me, Harry?" replied Lily. "I've been arguing about this with him for a very long time. Although, I am your mother, he is Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump. The decision in the end, is his."

Harry put his lips up to his mother's ear, and whispered very softly. "I know a place where there are no ears."

"Excellent. Then I'll tell you during the summer holidays." she whispered back.

*****************************

Harry breezed through the difficult written exams that sweltering hot June. Hermione and Draco on the other hand, were nervous wrecks, although they were the number two and three students behind Harry in their year.

They had practical exams as well. Professor Riddle had them charm ice cream to withstand the intense heat, and then make it tap-dance across her desk. Harry had been given extra credit, when he gave the ice cream an aura of coolness that chilled the entire classroom. Professor McGonagall had them transfigure mice into snuffboxes, and gave Harry a lot of extra points, as his looked like it had been pilfered from royalty. Professor Snape, of course, gave Harry extra points for simply being Harry. And so on.

Nevertheless, Harry was glad when they were finally over. Walking down a corridor, with Hermione and Draco arguing over the answers to test questions, Harry was surprised that he had not seen his mother all day.

Professor McGonagall was carrying a load of books to her office, so Harry stopped and assisted her. On the way, he asked "Professor, do you know where I can find my Mum?" asked Harry.

"I'm afraid your mother has been called away to the Ministry, along with the Headmaster. They most likely won't return until tomorrow. Anything important?" replied McGonagall.

Thoughts whirled through Harry's head, but he answered "No."

*****************************

As Harry sat that night, in his secret room, he thought over the possibilities. /_What are the chances of my Mum and Dumbledore getting called away to the Ministry at the same time? Quirell probably sent them a fake letter, calling them away on purpose. But that not only leaves the Stone open to Quirell, but me as well. If I can get the Stone, I can give it to my father, and resurrect him. I'd actually have a father! Yes, I **have **to get it. I 'd doubt that Draco and Hermione would be of any real help. The only thing that they could do is get killed. I'll go alone, after curfew._/

*****************************

That night, as the rest of his housemates slept soundly, Harry donned his invisibility cloak and left the Dorms. He made his way to the Third-Floor Corridor, only to find Peeves blocking his path.

"Who's there? Know you're there, even if I can't se you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?" asked Peeves.

/_Wee student beastie?_/ thought Harry indignantly.

"Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."

Harry had enough of Peeves this year, and had decided on a bit of revenge.

"_Silencio!_" he whispered first, arousing Peeves' anger. The poltergeist was set to throw a few water balloons at Harry, when he let loose his second curse.

"_Crucio!_" whispered Harry. Peeves thrashed about in agony, on the floor. After a few minutes, Harry released the curse.

"_Finite Incantatem! _Peeves!" said Harry in a deep voice. "Keep away from this place tonight! Unless, you wish for me to repeat myself?"

"I will, sir, I most certainly will. I'll not bother you!" said Peeves.

"Do not mention what has happened to anyone else, or I shall have to deal with you. Understand?" said Harry.

"Of course, sir. No problem, sir. I'll be off!' said Peeves, before racing away.

Harry continued on his way, in better spirits, but they fell when he noticed the door to third floor corridor was already ajar. Harry pushed the door pen slightly, and slid into the room. A rumbling growl met his ears. The gigantic, three-headed dog was sniffing madly.

/_What did Orpheus do, when he encountered Cerberus? He played music. Ah, there's a harp under it's feet._/

"_Tocarus!"_ he said, enchanting the harp to play continuously.

The dog soon began to sleep, and Harry jumped down the hole under the trap door. He was relieved to land on something soft. But that relief faded, when it began to wrap around his legs.

/_Must be a deadly plant of some kind._/ thought Harry.

"_Incendio!"_ he said, burning the plant. 

The plant desperately wriggled away from the fire, and released Harry in the process. Harry went forward, down a stone passageway that ended in a huge chamber. Sitting right in the middle, was a beautiful sphinx, who had the head and shoulders of his mother.

Harry walked up to the sphinx, "I suppose I have to answer your riddle to pass?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, with a Cheshire grin.

"Will it be the same as the one, the other guy used to get past you?" he asked.

"No, harder." replied the Sphinx.

"Why harder?" asked Harry angrily.

"Professor Riddle said to give Harry Riddle an especially hard riddle." she said smiling at him.

/_How like Mum, toying with me even when I'm doing something as serious as this._/ "Very well, what is it?" asked Harry.

The sphinx showed Harry a pouch that was attached to her hind leg. "What is in my pocket?"

Harry stared at her incredulously. /_Of all the questions …_/ "There's a wocket in your pocket."

The Sphinx smiled at him, and the door opened. Harry ran past the Sphinx, and into the dark room ahead. But as he stepped into, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal a giant chessboard. Huge white chessmen

"I suppose you want me to join you and play across?" he asked the Black King. It nodded in response.

"Ha! That's not going to happen." replied Harry. Taking out a pocket-knife, he cut his hand slightly, and withdrew four drops of blood.

"_Genero Anima Cruor!_" he said four times, creating four Bull-headed giants. The giants crashed through the chessmen, until only shattered stone remained. With a flick of his wand, the giants returned to drops of blood, which he quickly vanished away.

Harry proceeded to the next chamber, and was met by an incredibly beautiful woman. The woman's deep-blue eyes, and long blonde hair were mesmerizing. The woman began to sing an ethereal song, that drew Harry closer. But something didn't seemed quite right, and the thought of the Mirror of Erised floated into Harry's mind. 

/_Men have been so entranced by it, that they waste away …. A Siren! Her song is maddening me!_/ thought Harry. He covered his ears, and ran into the next room.

As he came upon a table with seven bottles on it, a purple fire sprang up behind him, and a black fire blocked the door out. He read over the hints supplied. 

/_I didn't know Uncle Severus was so poetic. It seems that the smallest bottle will allow me to get through, and the rounded bottle will help me get back. Better keep that one just in case._/ 

Harry put the rounded bottle into his cloak, and drank the contents of the smallest one. Steeling himself, he went through the black flames. As his mother suspected, Quirell was standing there in front of the Mirror of Erised.

"Quirell." said Harry, as he walked into the chamber.

"Riddle." said Quirell, smiling at him. "I wondered whether I'd be seeing you here."

"Yes, you did try to do me in a few times. The Nundu, the jinx on my broom. I bet you gave that Dragon egg to Hagrid. Never came close to succeeding though. Most unfortunate." replied Harry.

"If I really wanted to kill you, I assure you I would have." replied Quirell, incensed by the youth's arrogance. He was about to snap his fingers to bind the young man, when Harry acted first.

"_Excipio Chalybs!_" said Harry, conjuring rods of steel to bind the older man. "I don't think so, Quirell."

With a flick of his wand, he cast Quirell to the side of the room. Harry stepped in front of the Mirror, and peered into it. "This Mirror is the key to finding the Stone." he murmured to himself. "Dumbledore must have charmed it somehow. A charm to, perhaps, only give the Stone to those who wanted to find it; find it but not use it. A charm that acts against greed and ambition."

As if in response, his reflection smiled at him. It put it's hand into it's pocket, and pulled out a blood-red stone. The reflection winked at him, and put the Stone back into it's pocket, and as it did so, the Stone dropped heavily into his real pocket.

Harry smiled and pulled the Stone out. It glittered at him.

Quirell's jaw was wide open, as he obviously hadn't considered that Harry would be able to figure out the mystery of the Mirror before he did.

"H-how?" asked Quirell. "You want the Stone as well! What makes me greedy and ambitious and not you?"

"You wanted to the Stone, for your own benefit. I want the Stone, to resurrect my Father." replied Harry. "Now, as it is rather late, I'm afraid I'll have to make you permanently disappear, before I meet my Father in the Forbidden Forest."

"Your father is closer than you think …" said a voice, that seemed to come from Quirell himself. "Let me speak to him … face-to-face …"

"Master, you are not strong enough!" replied Quirell.

"I have strength enough … for this …"

The steel rods fell to the floor, and Quirell, instead of attacking Harry, began to unwrap his turban. The cloth fell away, and Quirell turned on the spot. A chalk white face, with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils stared at him.

"Father?" asked Harry.

"Yes, It is I … See what I have become … Mere shadow and vapor … I must thank you, my son … You have done what even faithful Quirell could not … You have procured the Stone … Once I have the Elixir of Life … I will be able to create a new body … And you will have a father."

Voldemort seemed to disappear for a moment, and then his shadowy form came out of Quirell. He came to rest upon the floor, in a terribly ugly form. Voldemort looked like a crouched human child, except hairless and scaly-looking, and a dark, raw, reddish black. His arms and legs were thin and feeble, and it's face was snakelike, with gleaming red eyes.

Quirell turned around and took out a shrunken jug from his robes. With a snap of his fingers, the jug was back to normal size, and Harry could see it contained water. He handed the jug to Harry. "Touch the Stone to the water, and it will turn into the Elixir of Life. Bring the water to his lips, and make sure he drinks it all."

Harry followed Quirell's instructions, and watched in awe as the water swirled in a myriad of colors, before becoming clear again. He took the jug, and brought it over to Voldemort. Kneeling down, he poured the Elixir into Voldemort's mouth. His father drank every drop, and Harry backed away. A blinding light then encompassed the body of Voldemort, and in moments it revealed the resurrected Dark Lord.

However, instead of a pale man, with gleaming red eyes, and a snake-like face; there was a tall man, with unruly black hair, and emerald eyes that looked quite familiar.

Both Quirell and Harry looked at Voldemort in shock. He met their stares with a raised eyebrow.

"Does it surprise you that I actually look human?" asked Voldemort. "My wand, Quirell."

Quirell pulled out a long wand from inside his robes, and handed it to the Dark Lord. With a wave of his wand, Voldemort was clothed in rich black robes, befitting of a Dark Lord. He turned to look at himself in the Mirror of Erised.

"Good, still it needs work." He opened his robes to reveal his bare chest. The Dark Lord brought his wand to his left breast and muttered "_Morsmorde Imperium._" The Dark Mark was burned onto his breast, and emerald green rather than the normal black.

He then screwed up his eyes, as if he was struggling to remember something. The man who looked like an older version of Harry disappeared, and the snake-like man was in his place.

"Much better." commented Voldemort. He then turned to Harry and examined him carefully. "I sense that your mother and that fool Dumbledore are on their way. They will no doubt question you about tonight's events. After which, you would be immediately sent to Azkaban for allowing me to return. I have thought of this eventuality, and come up with a solution. Quirell?"

Quirell pulled out a small bottle and carefully handed it over to the Dark Lord. "This will make you immune to Veritaserum, as well as strengthen your mind against Legilmency. Should Dumbledore test you, he will find nothing."

Harry obediently drank a third of the bottle, and stowed the rest away for his friends. "Now, I will have to bind you. Give me your wand, as well." continued the Dark Lord.

"_Excipio Chalybs!_" said Voldemort, binding Harry with steel. With a flick of his wand, the chamber was surrounded by a wall of green flame.

Harry could see his mother and Dumbledore arrive just outside the green flames. They both shocked to see Voldemort resurrected, with the Sorcerer's Stone in his hand.

"Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore.

"Ah, Dumbledore. I didn't expect that you would get here in time. You were foolish enough to heed my owl calling you to the Ministry. And Lily, my sweet, how are you daughter?" asked Voldemort.

"Daughter?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Sweetie!" shrieked Lily, horrified to see her son in such a predicament.

"Ah, yes, our dear son. He came here tonight to prevent Quirell from getting the Stone. I believe that he suspected that Quirell was in league with me, ever since we met in the forest. Quite intelligent, don't you think, Dumbledore?"

"I assume he got it from his mother, Tom, not his father." replied Dumbledore.

"And where did she get from, pray tell? From me, of course. My daughter is the only one to ever score higher than me on the O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s. And the first one to get a Grand Sorcerer Level in Wandless Magic since Salazar Slytherin. I'm pleased to say, that I'm quite proud of both my children." said Voldemort.

"Daughter?" repeated Harry again.

"Yes, Harry. Lily is my daughter. Or has Dumbledore kept that a secret from you? I wonder what else Dumbledore has kept secret from you." said Voldemort, mocking the Headmaster.

"_Stupefy!"_ shouted Dumbledore, setting a ball of red light at Voldemort. The Dark Lord merely rolled out of the way, and the spell hit the Mirror of Erised, shattering it.

"Pity. Seven years bad luck for you Dumbledore." said Voldemort mockingly. "What would you say, if I told you, that I have been residing in this Castle for the entire school-year?"

"That's impossible, Tom. I would have noticed." replied Dumbledore, although Harry could see that he wasn't confident in that assumption.

"Oh it is possible. I've been sharing faithful Quirell's body." replied Voldemort.

"He would have died from the strain." said Dumbledore, although his getting less and less certain of it.

"Yes, he would have, had it not been for our use of unicorn blood." said Voldemort.

"I could have stopped you had I been less arrogant." muttered Dumbledore to himself.

"And that's not the only mistake you made Dumbledore." said Voldemort, smirking at the Headmaster. Dumbledore looked confused, so the Dark Lord elaborated. "Remember the lesson that you had dear Lily teach Harry, that the Unforgiveables should never be used?"

Dumbledore made no acknowledgement to this, and stared at Voldemort intently. "Well, tonight, young Harry had the chance to kill me. He could have done it. He could have rid the world of me, forever. He didn't." said Voldemort. Although Harry knew Voldemort was lying through his teeth, what he said was technically true. He _could_ have killed his Father tonight.

The look on Dumbledore's face clearly expressed his dismay at the turn of events. However, Harry saw a brief look of happiness on his mother's face, that was gone in an instant.

"I would like to chat with you longer, but Quirell and I really must be going. Goodbye, dear Lily." said Voldemort, blowing her a kiss. The Dark Lord turned to Harry and smiled, "And a special goodbye for you my son."

He ripped off the front of Harry's robes and pointed Harry's wand at his left breast. "_Morsmorde Imperium."_ said Voldemort, giving Harry an identical Mark.

Harry screamed in agony, as extraordinary pain coursed throughout his body. "I mixed my usual Dark Mark spell with the Cruciatus Curse. The pain is only mental, all you have to do, is believe it isn't real." whispered Voldemort.

Harry concentrated hard on the thought, that the pain wasn't real. Suddenly the pain stopped, and he felt a slight tingle of power flow through him.

"Excellent." said Voldemort. He kissed Harry's forehead, and whispered "Goodbye, my son. We will meet each other again, I promise."

The Dark Lord picked up the discarded turban, along with Quirell, and in a moment they were gone.

One Voldemort left, the ring of green flames vanished as well, allowing Dumbledore and his mother access. His mother rushed over to him, and did the counter curse, freeing Harry from his bonds.

"Oh Sweetie, are you alright?" she asked, eyeing the Dark Mark on his chest.

"It tingles a bit, but I'm alright." answered Harry.

"Harry, Lily, follow me." commanded Dumbledore. The Headmaster led them out of the chamber, and back through the various enchantments.

"There's wocket in your pocket." Harry repeated, as they passed the sphinx.

Lily smiled broadly. "I didn't think you would remember."

"Why did you make a special riddle just for me?" asked Harry.

"I had thought that since Quirell was trying to kill you, you had a right to face him if you wanted." replied Lily. "Although, I admit, I didn't expect that you would actually manage to figure out Dumbledore's Enchantment."

"It was pretty easy to figure out. Someone had to want to find the Stone, but not want it for their own benefit." replied Harry.

The frown that had been on Dumbledore's face deepened at this. /_I guess he doesn't enjoy being outwitted by a eleven year old_./ thought Harry.

They soon arrived at Dumbledore's office, where the entire staff, Cornelius Fudge, several top Ministry Officials, as well as some of the top Aurors were crowded into his office. Harry identified Bartemius Crouch, Sr.; Amelia Bones, and Arthur Weasley among the people there.

"Dumbledore, I came as soon as I got your message. What happened? Does it have anything to do with Him and the You-Know-What?" asked Fudge.

"Lord Voldemort has risen again, by using the Sorcerer's Stone. I saw him with my own eyes, as did Professor Riddle and Harry." replied Dumbledore, who looked old and tired.

"What have you got to do with this, Harry?" asked Fudge, noticing for the first time that Harry was there.

"I had detention in the Forbidden Forest a few weeks ago, for the Dragon incident. When I was there, I encountered Voldemort trying to drink unicorn blood, as a temporary respite. After that, I knew that he was here to get the Stone; so when Mum and the Headmaster got called away to the Ministry, I figured that he and Quirell were going after it tonight." lied Harry.

"Quirell? The Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor? What has he got to do with this?" asked Fudge. "And why wasn't I informed that V- Vo, ahem, that You-Know-Who was in the Forbidden Forest?"

"I'm afraid, that I arrogantly thought Voldemort would never dare get so close to me. But I was wrong. He was indeed in the Forest that night, but more importantly, has been in the Castle for the entire school-year." sighed Dumbledore.

"What! How is it that possible?" asked Fudge, who had gotten very pale.

"He was sharing a body with Quirell. Although, we have had doubts about Quirell's untrustworthiness. The Nundu incident, the jinxing of my son's broom, the Lion-Headed beasts attack, and the giving away of the Dragon egg were all suspected to be his work." said Lily. "However, it was the Headmaster's position, that we could not simply imprison Quirell without undeniable evidence. Innocent until proven guilty, so to speak."

"So what do I do now? He almost succeeded in taking over the whole of Europe last time!" said Fudge, clearly panicked.

"Firstly, issue a statement to the press, informing the public of Voldemort's return. You must immediately start to reinforce the Auror ranks, by recruiting new candidates. You will have a few months to train them, as Voldemort's strongest supporters are in Azkaban, and the regular Death Eaters have abandoned his cause." advised Dumbledore.

"Easily done. I'll start tomorrow morning." said Fudge.

"Not all of this will be easy. You must remove the Dementors from Azkaban as soon as possible." continued Dumbledore.

"Remove the Dementors! I'd be kicked out of office for even suggesting such a thing." exclaimed Fudge.

"The Dementors will not stay loyal to you, Cornelius; once Voldemort has regained a few of his supporters. Then with an Army of Dementors and Elite Death Eaters, Voldemort will regain the rest of his army within months. Which brings me to my next point. You must send an envoy to the giants."

"Envoy to the giants! What madness is this?" asked Fudge.

"Extend them the hand of friendship, before it is too late. Voldemort has persuaded them in the past, that he all among wizards will give them their rights and their freedom."

"Dumbledore, you must understand, what you're saying is political suicide! Half of us only feel safe in our beds at night, because the Dementors are standing guard at Azkaban. And the giants? Almost all of the Wizarding world despises the giants. I'll give a public statement, and I'll even boost Auror Recruitment, but the rest I cannot do." said Fudge.

"It seems to me," interrupted Harry, bringing all attention in the room to him. 'That whether the Dementors are removed from Azkaban or not; and whether an envoy is sent to the giants or not; the results will be the same. The Dementors and Giants will surely join Voldemort, because indeed he is the only one among wizards who would give them the freedom they desire. He will also find away to free the Prisoners of Azkaban, Dementors or no."

"Are you saying that there is no hope?" asked Dumbledore, although it was clear that he was examining Harry very carefully, looking for any hint of support for Voldemort.

"No, there are measures you can take. Order the Dementors to kiss all the Death Eaters in Azkaban, and then remove them when there's nothing left to guard. Next, you can eliminate the remainder of the giant population, permanently removing their lingering threat. Not only will this remove those three threats, but it will give caution to those would support Voldemort, and prevent many from rejoining him." suggested Harry. /_Dumbledore would never allow my suggestions to happen. But once Dad starts his reign of terror, these Ministry officials will look on my suggestions with longing. That'll give me quite an advantage in the future._/ thought Harry.

It was clear that everyone in the room, excepting his mother, was shocked by Harry's suggestions. Nevertheless, the Ministry Officials looked as if they would gladly approve of the measures. 

Seeing this, Dumbledore quickly responded "While those ideas are interesting, the International Confederation would never permit it. As Chairman of the Confederation, I can guarantee this."

He then turned to Harry, "Perhaps it would best, if you got to bed. It has been a long night, and you seem very tired, Harry."

Knowing that he had no choice, Harry nodded and left without a word. Once he arrived in the Slytherin Common Room, instead of going up to bed, he went into the secret room. Harry spent the rest of night, studying the Dark Arts.

/_I need to impress Dad, the next time we meet, after all._/ though Harry.

*****************************

The next morning, after giving Hermione and Draco does of the Veritaserum immunity potion, Harry told them everything that had happened the previous night, leaving out the fact that his mother was his sister. Needless to say, they were both quite shocked.

"He's back? I can't believe it. The Dark Lord has actually risen again! I'll have to tell my father." said Draco.

"He already knows by now. And remember, you two can't tell anyone that I actually helped him return. We, along with my Dad and Quirell, are the only ones who know." said Harry.

"Harry," began Hermione uncertainly, "I really happy for you, but … "

"What about you and your family?" asked Harry. At Hermione's nod, he continued. "You're a Slytherin, so that basically protects them. I'm sure my Dad knows that your one of my closest friends; I assure you, no harm will come to them."

Hermione seemed satisfied, and the trio made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they arrived, the chatter in the Great Hall increased, as rumors were already spreading about the previous night's events. When the owls came in, bearing tidings of Voldemort resurrection, gasps and screams filled the Hall. Harry could barely contain his laughter, at the terrified students, who acted like the world was coming to an end.

*****************************

A few days later, Harry made his way down to the end-of-year feast alone. His mother had made a fuss about him, and dressed him in black and green dress robes, as he would be awarded the Order of Merlin tonight. The Great Hall was already full when he got there, but his friends had saved him a seat near them. The Hall was decked out in Slytherin green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.

Harry knew that most of the students from the other houses were not exactly pleased to see the Slytherin serpent, so reminiscent of the Dark Mark, covering the wall. Many of them thought that Slytherin had no business getting the cup, when Lord Voldemort had only been resurrected a few days before.

/_I wonder if Dumbledore feels the same way. Ah, he can't do anything about it. The rules are the rules, and Slytherin gained the most points this year._/ thought Harry.

Various Ministry Officials, and a few famous people who had received the Order of Merlin were also sitting at the High Table. After a few minutes, Dumbledore and his mother arrived, dressed in gold robes.

"Another year gone!" said Dumbledore cheerfully. "Despite this years events, I believe that your heads are all a little fuller than they were .. . fortunately, you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts …"

"Now, before the House Cup is awarded, … I have the great honor of giving another award … Young Mr. Harry Riddle has done many great things, in his very short lifetime … the Defeat of Voldemort, although not permanent, brought ten years of peace to the Wizarding world … the defeat of a Nundu that was set to slay many of our students, with a single Stunning Spell … the defeat of Dragon, that was set to eat a great many of our students … and most recently, Harry attempted to prevent Voldemort's resurrection, although he was not successful … for all of these reasons, we award the Order of Merlin, First Class for Valor to Mr. Harry James Riddle." said Dumbledore.

The Hall burst into applause, as Harry walked up to receive the award; he was very popular for defeating the Dragon, and his apparent battle with Voldemort. The applause continued even after Harry had sat down again.

"On to the house cup. and the points stand as thus: In fourth place Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty two points; in third, Ravenclaw, with three hundred and ninety-six points; Gryffindor has four hundred twelve; and Slytherin, six hundred and twelve."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Harry could see that many of the other students were sickened by the sight.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, other events must be taken into account."

The room went very still. The smiles of the Slytherins faded a little.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "It has come to my attention, that a certain student, … who shall remain unnamed, … has repeatedly snuck out of his dormitory, after curfew … For this reason. one hundred points shall be deducted from Slytherin …" said Dumbledore.

The silence was deafening now. The students eagerly awaited Dumbledore's next words, although Harry, and by the looks of it, his mother as well, knew what was coming next.

"Next - Madame Pince has informed me, that various books in the Restricted Section have been taken out without authorization … these books, are confirmed to have gone to Slytherin Dungeons … a hundred points shall be deducted from Slytherin … "

The tension was palpable in the Great Hall. It seemed that none of the Professors had anticipated that Dumbledore would do this. If Dumbledore took off another point, Gryffindor would have defeated Slytherin for the first time in seven years.

"Lastly, I congratulate Mr. Seamus Finnigan on successfully turning a pitcher of water into a pitcher of rum …. Ten points shall be awarded to Gryffindor .. Which means that we need a change of decoration." said Dumbledore, clapping his hands. The green and silver hangings became red and gold; and the huge Slytherin Serpent that adorned the wall was replaced by a towering Gryffindor Lion.

The Hall burst into cheers and applause, louder than anything that had been heard within it. Even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin along with Gryffindor. Professor Riddle could be seen reaching across Professor Dumbledore to shake hands with Professor McGonagall, who had a look of shock on her face. Lily's face was neutral, although, Harry could detect a profound sadness in her eyes. Later on, during the feast, which was deathly quiet at the Slytherin table, Harry read her lips, and saw her say to Professor Dumbledore: "You have condemned that poor boy to a lifetime of suffering."

It wasn't until the next day at breakfast, that Harry found out what his mother meant. The Finnigan house was attacked, Seamus' muggle father had been tortured to death, his witch mother was tortured to madness. The Dark Mark flew over the house, and there was a note left by Voldemort.

"One thousand points to Slytherin, for the nurturing such a brilliant Dark Lord." was all it said.

*****************************

Harry had completely forgotten about exam results, and was quite surprised to get them. He had the best scores in each subject, and had scored higher than any other first-year in Hogwarts history. Hermione came a close second, and Draco third.

And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks packed, notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays, and Harry was seeing his friends off to the Hogwarts Express.

"You must come and stay this summer," said Draco, "both of you - I'll send you an owl."

"Thanks, but I think your Dad might be a little too busy to have visitors over at the Manor. You two can probably come visit at Hogwarts though." replied Harry.

Soon, the Hogwarts Express rolled off, and Harry waved his last goodbyes to his friends. He was feeling quite lonely when the train rolled out of sight, and was surprised when a hand landed gently on his shoulder.

"Lonely, Harry?" asked lily, using his given name, in the first time in Harry's memory.

"Yes." he replied sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you busy over the summer. You have much to learn, and I have much to teach you." said Lily, putting an arm around her son, as they walked back towards the Castle.

End of Chapter Four.


End file.
